


Ravage's Return

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: Second Chance [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Death, Death Threats, Defection, Drama, Experimentation, Forced Bonding, Fraternization, Hallucinations, Holoforms (Transformers), Kidnapping, Laboratories, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long lost child, Loss, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Questionable Experiments, Resurrection, Sibling Death, Survivor Guilt, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Threats, Transformers Spark Bonds, Trauma, Violence, War, War Era, attempted execution, war injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Jack Darby was a normal human that worked with the Autobots in their fight against the Decepticons... But then he is kidnapped by Soundwave, who had discovered that Jack was actually the human form of his lost simbiote, Ravage...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is a challenge story from Boggie445.)
> 
> Timelines::  
> Nanoclick-second  
> Click-Minute  
> Cycle-Day  
> MegaCycle-Week  
> Orn-Month  
> Vorn-Year

Soundwave couldn't believe he had actually done it... He had actually left behind four of his simbiotes. He left them behind.

 

The tall decepticon was grateful for the visor that allowed him to hide his blank expression and dull optics as he thought about the last time he had seen them... Of how they had died.

 

Looking down at the ground as he sat on his berth, Soundwave replayed it all over again in his mind. Buzzsaw darting through the air before being obliterated by a missile. Frenzy had taken a blaster bolt to the leg, and Rumble had jumped in front of him to take the second shot, killing him instantly. Frenzy was then beheaded by a second Autobot.

 

Feeling his lower lip tremble, Soundwave continued to relive the memory. And Ravage... Ravage, the oldest (and discreet favourite) of all his simbiotes, had keened as he experienced the severance of the bond with three of his siblings break. Ravage had rampaged through the Autobot lines, tearing apart any one of them that got in the crazed cybercat's way.

 

Soundwave shut his optics briefly to try and block out the images, failing as they just played along on the inside of his shutters. He'd never seen Ravage change his expression before, to show so much emotion, but during those last few moments of his life, he had. The cybercat's face had been a mask of agonizing pain and grief as he tried to seek revenge by killing as many enemies as he could reach. The simbiote even went so far as to try to attack the Prime himself, but that medic... The tall, dark Decepticon trembled at the thought. _Rachet_. Ratchet had stepped out in front of his precious leader just as Ravage had leapt towards the truck, the medic's blade stabbing upwards into the cybercat's belly. The momentum of Ravage's leap caused the sword to rip down his abdomen, gutting him.

 

Shaking away the memory, Soundwave felt the tears in his optics. He could still hear Ravage's shriek of pain, the cybercat calling for his creator in the bond just before he fell to the ground, offlined. The last he had seen of them was when he had brought their bodies to Shockwave to be preserved until he could maybe find a way to repair them.

 

He'd been unable to find Ravage's.

 

Looking over at Lazerbeak, Soundwave saw that the cyberbird was trembling, still in shock from the countless bonds that had been severed from her just a few joor ago... Her visor was dulled as she just lay still on the berth beside him, unmoving.

 

Reaching out a quivering servo, Soundwave gently placed his digits on her back, causing her to jump a little in surprise, but otherwise gave no acknowledgement... No squawk, chirp or ping through their bond. 

 

She was suffering just as much as he was.

 

Soundwave looked at his last simbiote... The simbiote that he would cherish forever, in silence, wanting to close the bond. The only thing that prevented the decepticon was doing so was the knowledge that his actions would further distress the cyberbird.

 

Carefully, Soundwave picked Lazerbeak up, reconnecting her to his chassis before lying down on his back and shutting his optics. The moment they were closed, the memories swarmed his processor again. He was lying on the Nemesis as it fled their darkened world, heading for another one, although it wasn't sure as to what other planet they would hope to find...

 

* * *

 

 

Optimus Prime carried the tiny human infant in the very center of his palm. He'd landed on earth only about a week ago, collecting the small group of Autobots he'd been able to find: Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead. They were immediately met by a group of agents native to this strange new planet called Earth. They had pleaded their case and received a base to operate out of somewhere in in the desert of Jasper, Nevada.

 

Looking down at the sleeping baby, Optimus shook his helm. Only a few megacycles ago it had been a terrifying warrior, one that had come quite close to offlining him and ending the war in a single stroke. 

 

The Prime thought back to what had happened. Just as Soundwave's cybercat simbiote, Ravage, had been about to attack him, Ratchet had stepped in front of him and stabbed it in the abdomen, ripping it's innards open. The thing was, that the exact moment the medic's sword pierced the tender underbelly, Ravage had switched to his holoform.

 

Glancing back at the home he was watching before looking back at the tiny thing, Optimus Prime vented. Ravage's synthesized form had fallen and made contact with the ground, nearly killing him. The prime had retrieved and carried it away from the battle where Ratchet examined him. The medic had decreed that the simbiote would truly die if they didn't somehow reverse the affects of the damage to the holoform and personality core. So, only a joor before leaving the planet, Optimus had taken the dying simbiote's to a special part of Iacon, presenting him to a relic that had been hidden underneath the streets of Kaon where it reversed Ravage's time, turning him back into a sparkling. Only it had been in the form of a creature Optimus had never seen before. Until he arrived on earth, that is.

 

Primus seemed to be watching out for Ravage.

 

Optimus sighed as he turned pale blue optics onto the home of a woman named June Darby, waiting for the right moment to leave Ravage there. He couldn't care for the simbiote, nor could he risk the chance of Soundwave finding out his beloved Ravage still lived.

 

Ratchet _had_ said that Ravage wouldn't remember anything, and would have to mature again like a normal sparkling, but Optimus didn't want that to happen while in the Decepticons' care. It would only corrupt the youngling again. Having Ravage as a human would however help their case.

 

Seeing his chance to act as the lights on the street went out as well as the lights in June's home, Optimus carrying the little human sparkling to the door where he placed it in a padded box by the door.

 

Careful not to crush anything, Optimus transformed again to quietly drive further up the street.

 

Ravage shifted now that there was no movement, whining softly at the sudden cold before he began to cry loudly, flailing his arms in the box until the woman came back to the door, gasping as she picked up what she believed to be a normal human baby, holding it close and talking soothingly to him as she looked around, no doubt for who had left him, but all she saw was a lone truck sitting further away down the road. It didn't seem to have a driver, so she dismissed it as one of the neighbors.

 

Optimus watched as the human carried the baby inside, shutting the door behind them before smiling softly to himself. Starting the engine he slowly pulled away from the curve and onto the empty streets. He would keep an optic on the child, and make sure that everything went alright with him.


	2. Soundwave's Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, this chapter follows Season 1 Episode 5 and takes place years later, obviously... I can't make all of the chapters follow all of the episodes, but it will follow this one and for sure will follow the episode Predatory. Please enjoy.

Jack pedalled his bike up to the fast food restaurant her worked at... It wasn't as fun as riding Arcee, but it would have to do... Especially since he hadn't enjoyed the terror and utter fear that had filled him when he had been on the Decepticon warship with Raf and Miko.

 

"Nice bike."

 

Turning around, Jack looked at Arcee in surprise for a moment before his shoulders slumped. "A-Arcee, really. Miko already tried." He sighed, approaching her. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Decepticons... There's nothing I can do to help." He stated, turning away from her now.

 

"Optimus didn't send me and no one's asking for your help." Arcee answered in a quiet tone.

 

Jack turned back to face her. "OK, so we can both agree that I'm not warrior material..." But that was it, wasn't it? Something told him that he should've been able to do better than he had on the Nemesis... Something deep inside of him screamed that he was so much more than what he had believed his entire life.

 

Silence fell for a few moments before Arcee spoke again. "Jack.. I just lost someone that I cared about." She hesitated before continuing. "Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me." Her voice wavered. "But... Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

 

Moments later, Jack found himself riding Arcee again and heading back for the secret base of the Autobots. They came into the base to see the other four Autobots crowded together, as if they had been important discussion.

 

Jack stepped off of Arcee and looked up at the Prime. "Hey... Guess who's back." He put on a little smile, and was slightly surprised when the Prime looked down at him before turning away... Something important was obviously going on.

 

Optimus turned to look at his warriors. "Autobots! Prepare for departure." He ordered, Jack looking up at Arcee, but she was looking at her leader, who had his full attention. "Where to?"

 

"The final frontier." Miko said in her dramatic tone.

 

Jack started in surprise. "Space?! I-I-I thought they didn't have any way to get there!"

 

"They don't... Really." Raf answered as Bumblebee lowered him to the ground, the young boy jumping off of the yellow and black scout's servo.

 

Jack felt dread rise up in him as he looked up at his guardian, brushing his helmet lightly with his fingers out of nervousness. "Be... Seeing ya?" He asked, making the two-wheeler smile as she moved over to the other group of autobots, Ratchet moving over to the groundbridge controls and putting in the coordinates for the spacebridge, opening it.

 

"Be careful, Bee?" Raf asked, looking up at his guardian, who beeped his answer as he stood up.

 

"I'm so jealous!" Miko cried, looking up at Bulkhead, the green bot holding out a servo. "Don't even think about following me!"

 

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke now, turning to look at his leader. "If you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I'll never forgive you." He stated, making the Prime smile slightly before quickly sobering. "Until we meet again, old friend." He said. "Autbots! Roll out!"

 

The other Autobots all transformed and followed their leader into the green, white and purple vortex, Jack staring after them... And, for some reason, he felt that he should be joining them.. heading off to battle. He shook off the feeling as he watched them disappear, the groundbridge shutting behind them.

 

Silence fell as the humans listened to the autobots chattering over the comm, Jack hearing Optimus mention something about the interstellar navigation systems on the Decepticon warship being broken, Bulkhead taking credit and making Jack smile slightly.

 

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Rafael asked, looking at Ratchet, who snorted in disgust. "Naturally!.. But Cybertron is many light years away." The orange and white medic looked at the three now, Jack listening in interest. "To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise!"

 

Jack frowned.. For some reason, he was understanding it all perfectly, able to envision what Ratchet was explaining.

 

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system... A remote one." Optimus' voice came to Jack and the others in a serious tone, the teen looking up at Ratchet, who frowned. "Hmh!" The medic grunted. "From what I know of earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet that is strong enough to pinpoint Cybertron." He responded.

 

"What about a whole bunch of  _linked_ radio telescope dishes?" Raf's voice reached them, causing Jack to turn and look at the child protégé. "Like the giant sizaray in Texas?" He asked.

 

Jack turned to look up at Ratchet, who leaned forward. "Zip, ep, ep ep!" He ordrderedered, making a zipping motion with his digits. "This is not child's play!" He added, frowning at them, Jack about to speak when Optimus beat him to it. "Good thinking, Raf." The Prime said approvingly. "Ratchet! Have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard!"

 

The Prime had barely finished talking when Agent Fowler's voice reached their ears. "You! Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" The deranged agent ordered before falling backwards again, unconscious.

 

Ratchet shook his helm. "That, may be a challenge." He stated, all of them looking back at Raf, Jack's mind already trying to process the situation as the younger boy began to type again. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!" He stated, slamming his fists down on the desk.

 

" _You_  actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet demanded in disbelief and amusement.

 

"M-Maybe." Raf answered thoughtfully. "If I can get in."

 

THERE! Jack had his idea now. "Wa-wa-wait. Raf." He said, approaching quickly. "What if we can get you... All the way in? Like, inside the building in?" He asked, putting an arm across the younger boy's shoulders, his brown eyes widening behind his glasses as he turned to look at the black-haired youth. "Then I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall!" He stated.

 

"The risk is too great." Optimus' voice came over the comm, making Jack realize that he could hear everything they said. "The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site."

 

Jack listened to him, looking up. "Optimus." He started, feeling determination rise up in him. This was his chance to be able to do more! Just as he had failed to do on the warship! "With all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans." He said, motioning to Raf and Miko, forgetting that the Prime couldn't see them, Miko picking up on it. "Yeah! If we let the cons win, we're fragged. Along with everyone else on our planet."

 

Silence fell and Jack waited for Optimus' answer, praying that he would accept it. "Raf." Optimus' voice came over the comm.

 

Jack and Miko both looked over at the younger boy, who looked scared for a moment before his face hardened and a look of determination took over. "I wanna give it a shot."

 

Jack, Raf and Miko jumped out of the groundbridge, all groaning and feeling sick. "That'll take some getting used to." Jack stated, holding his head for a moment before turning his attention to their target. "Whoa!" Miko gasped before the three ran to the building, sneaking inside and down the halls, Raf and Miko entering a room while Jack followed. Instinct told him that he should be careful to make sure they weren't followed, and he watched the hall for a few moments before closing the door and joining Miko next to Raf as he sat down in front of a computer.

 

"Security sure is lax in this place." Miko said, looking at Jack, but the black-haired boy felt unsettled... Like there was something nearby, but not like a  _dangerous_ thing... Something or someone that was familiar to him, although he couldn't place it.

 

"I'm in." Raf's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "And so are the Decepticons!"

 

"What?" Jack gasped in surprise.

 

"How can you tell?" Miko demanded.

 

"Schematics." Rafael answered, looking at the screen. "With the same alien math we saw on their ship! But this time..." He smirked, holding up a USB drive. "I can download it."

 

Jack watched him as he plugged it into the computer, Miko smiling as well. "It's gotta be the spacebridge." She stated, Raf nodding. "The Decepticons are syncing them to their dishes, but I can sync them then." He added.

 

Frowning, Jack leaned closer to him. "But... Will they know?" He asked, unsettled again as the boy looked up at him. "Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the systems, they'll have no idea I'm in the house!" He answered, typing again.

 

Jack and Miko fell silent, watching Raf as he continued typing for several moments, the three circles on the screen suddenly coming together and turning red.

 

"They're locked onto Cybertron!" Raf cried, letting them know what happened. "But not for long!" He added confidently, leaning forward as his fingers flew over the keyboard at unbelievable speed, Jack and Miko looking at each other.

 

Soundwave was inside the array building, tentacles attached as he downloaded the mainframes, working on redirecting the massive radio telescopes for Cybertron, finally getting it to lock... But then, a few moments later, he sensed something went wrong, this thought being confirmed when a frantic sounding Starscream commed him. "Soundwave! What is happening."

 

Annoyed slightly, Soundwave pulled up all of the security feeds, flipping through them until he found one of three human children. They were inside one of the office rooms, one of them sitting at a computer...  _Hacker._  Soundwave thought, detaching one of his tentacles and sending it slithering down the hall.

 

He felt something at the end of it and carefully moved it up until he felt the door knob, pulling it down and opening the door quietly, and only enough to let his tentacle in...

 

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron." Jack heard Raf announce, making his heart sink. "I'll just undo that again." The boy added, causing Jack to relax as he began typing again, but Jack felt like something was wrong and looked at Raf. "What happens when the cons realize they're being punked?" He asked, Raf looking up at him. "It's only virtual combat... You know? Like online gaming."

 

"Yeah, Jack!" Miko looked at him. "What are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha! A thousand miles away!"

 

Her words did little to comfort Jack, who still felt like something, or  _someone_ was around. Feeling chills pass down his spine, Jack turned his head to see a large tentacle right behind them. "Ah!" He cried, and, without thinking of anything other than Raf being able to do his work, he jumped onto it, wrapping his arms around it, trying to hold on as Miko jumped on it too, both of them screaming as it began to wriggle and shake itself, moving quickly around the room.

 

Jack tried to keep his hold, but was thrown off, hitting the wall with his back hard, grunting as Miko landed beside him, but he was unhurt while the Japanese girl was wheezing with pain.

 

Looking up, Jack saw that it was heading for Raf, who just managed to dodge it and unplug the USB, jumping off the desk as the strange tentacle slammed into the computers, knocking them to the ground.

 

Miko grabbed a hatchet and charged the tentacle before Jack could stop her, able only to watch as it easily hit her aside and back into the wall, the hatchet landing blade-down, digging deep into the floor.

 

Jack stared in horror as the tentacle pulled it loose from the ground. "You handed it an AXE?!" He shouted, watching as it raised it to bring it down upon them, but then it seemed like it was held back, being jerked out of the room and down the hall.

 

Without even thinking, Jack ran after it, the other two children following. When he had grabbed the tentacle, he had felt... Strange. Like he was safe and warm, as if he was used to the touch of the tentacle, and now he wanted to see who it belonged to, and attempt to find out why he had felt that way.

 

Jack crashed through double doors and into a room, looking up and freezing. Above them, one pede on either side of a gaping hole in the roof, stood a very tall and foreboding looking Decepticon... At least, that's what Miko and Raf felt, while Jack felt... Peace, love, safety and warmth... As if he had seen the Decepticon before, especially when it turned to face them, pausing.

 

Movement out of the corner of Jack's eye, followed by a snapping sound told him that Miko had taken a picture of the Decepticon, who did the same before transforming and shooting off into the sky.

 

"Why is he leaving?" Miko demanded, Raf stepping over quickly to where the axe was still imbedded in the ground, sparking wires around it. "He cut the hardline." The younger boy answered, crouching beside it before looking up at them. "The dishes are locked onto Cybertron... For good."

 

Everything that was said passed right by Jack, who just stood, rooted to the spot as he stared up at the now vacant spot that the strange, yet familiar, Decepticon had stood only moments before, a part of him screaming for it to come back.

 

Soundwave hacked into the hardline again, quickly completing the locking onto Cybertron before using the axe to cut it.

 

Standing now and climbing to stand on the roof around the hole he had created to get inside the building, Soundwave stood still, processor racing with shock and surprise.  _He had seen Ravage!_ He  _knew_  that it was Ravage! He had never been more sure about something as he was now! Maybe not in his cybercat form, but his holographic... Some things confused him though, why was Ravage, even as a holograph, so young? And why did he not seem to recognize him?

 

Hearing the sound of running steps, Soundwave turned slowly, looking down at the three humans, but his optics focused only on the foremost human... His simbiote's holograph. He took a picture of him before transforming and shooting up into the sky.

 

As he flew, Soundwave stared at the picture continuously, Lazerbeak sending him insistent beeps of hope that his brother was alive, and beeps of dismay that their creator had left him.

 

 _Not now, Lazerbeak... Not when Megatron could destroy him for helping the Autobots, and not when it is clear he doesn't remember anything about us..._  Soundwave answered through their bond.  _But we will retrieve him._ He added softly.  _I promise._


	3. Kidnapped

Jack filed out of the classroom with the other children, glad to have finally escaped the history classroom, which was, thankfully, the last class of the day.

 

Feeling relaxed and happy, the human teen went to his locker, dumping all of his books and binders into an unceremonious pile before shutting and locking it again, heading for the front doors of the high school.

 

Coming down the steps he stopped and looked around for Arcee, not seeing her parked in her usual spot.

 

Jack looked around for a few moments before shrugging and sitting down on the steps to wait patiently, pulling out his cell phone to check and see if his guardian had maybe called to tell him that she couldn't make it, or maybe his mother had called. He sighed when he didn't find any missed calls, and re-pocketed the phone.

 

Suddenly, a cold chill passed down Jack's spine and he looked up, searching for the source of the strange feeling, head swivelling around as he tried to find it.

 

Looking across the street, Jack froze, seeing a tall human standing within the shadows of an alleyway, tall and silent, hands shoved in his pocket.

 

Red eyes locked with brown and Jack gasped, feeling as if he had suddenly become immobile.

 

Jack stared into those red eyes that seemed to have no depth or emotion, feeling as if he had no control over himself as he tried to tear his eyes away from the stranger's, and he gasped when he felt a strange feeling in his head, followed by a voice.  _'Ravage... Follow.'_

 

Jack heard the order and tried to resist it, but he felt as if something was drawing him closer to the stranger, and took a tentative step forward, followed by another, then another until he reached the mouth of the alley.

 

Just when he was about to enter the alleyway, the stranger turned and began to walk away, Jack's heart jumping when he saw a large Decepticon symbol on the back of the black hoodie, and he tried to backpedal, but felt that powerful presence that seemed to force him to follow closely behind the stranger, forcing him to actually pick up his pace until he was trotting directly beside the stranger, the youth crying inwardly and trying to stop while another side of him wanted to follow, feeling gleeful and relaxed.

 

To the teen's utter and complete horror, the stranger, whose face was masked with a black balaclava, reached out a gloved hand to touch his face, caressing it gently, causing goosebumps to trail down his body and cold caterpillar's to crawl down his spine as he tried to pull away but found himself unable to do anything.

 

_'Good Ravage...'_  The strange voice echoed in his head and he stood there, passive on the outside while he was inwardly frightened and struggling to get his body back under control.

 

Suddenly the stranger walked again, and Jack followed him out of the town and into the desert, where he saw a large, dark jet waiting for them.

 

Jack recognized it as Soundwave's alt-mode and gasped inwardly, trying to stop, but finding himself unable to as the tall stranger took his arm and guided him into the cockpit, strapping him in before suddenly vanishing, the jet lifting off and shooting into the sky.

 

The black-haired teen gasped now and screamed, suddenly back in control of his body, banging on the thick glass above him, desperate and full of panic as he tried to escape, the speed gradually increasing until he was pressed back against the seat, almost unable to move.

 

Jack shut his eyes tightly and ground his teeth together as they headed up into the sky, not opening them for what felt like a long time, but when he did, he wished he had been born blind. A dark, huge shape began to form before them, very obviously being the foreboding bulk of the warship  _Nemesis._

 

They quickly made their way up and onto the warship, the cockpit around him twisting and clanking to form Soundwave, Jack sitting in his servo, staring up at him with wide brown eyes.

 

"S-Soundwave! Put me down!" Jack cried, looking down to the long drop to the hard steel of the warship's flight deck, then up at the cold, dark visor of Soundwave's helm.

 

The tall TIC ignored him and carried him into the warship, long, lithe digits curling around the boy and encasing him from the sight of the other Decepticons as he passed, heading immediately for his room, and, ultimately, Ravage's body.

 

Jack sat in his servo, arms wrapped around his head tightly as he waited for those long, steel fingers to crush him, but it never happened, and he heard them move away and he looked up to see that they were inside of a large room, full of desks, datapads and a large cylinder set off in a corner.

 

The young human's eyes were locked onto the cylinder as he was set down looking at it as he approached it. It was tall and dark inside, with yellow liquid.

 

As Jack drew up in front of it, it lit up, the yellow preserving fluids causing an eerie yellow light to fill that corner of the room as Jack moved up in front of it, placing a hand to the glass as he stared in awe at the body of a massive panther. It was black with yellow markings, and it's optics were shut as it floated almost lifelessly.

 

"Who is it?" Jack asked breathily when he heard Soundwave come up behind him.

 

"That is Ravage." Soundwave answered in his monotone, staring through his visor at the motionless Ravage, feeling happy that he could finally bring back one of his lost simbiotes. "That is you."

 

Jack gasped and turned, looking up at the Decepticon. "Me?! No it's not! I'm human! I'm just Jack Darby!" He cried, denying what he had just heard, falling silent as the tall TIC knelt down in front of him, visor coming down to eye-level. "That is you. There is no Jack Darby. Only Ravage."

 

The black-haired human shook his head vigorously in disbelief. "No! How can you say that! What do you know about me! You're nothing to me!" He cried in desperation.

 

Soundwave was silent for several moments before speaking. "Soundwave knows everything about Ravage." He answered.

 

"How?!" Jack demanded, looking into the dark, cold visor.

 

Silence fell for several moments before Soundwave answered. "Because Soundwave created Ravage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! D:

Jack shook his head slowly as he looked up at the large Decepticon, denying the fact that he was really a Cybercat... Not liking the idea at all. "If I really am Ravage... Then why don't I remember anything?" He demanded as he tried to figure it all out, shaking his head vigorously, unable to believe what he was being told.

 

Soundwave slowly straightened and looked down at him from his much greater height. "During the war for Cybertron... Ravage attempted to attack Optimus Prime." The con looked down at him again now. "Something that was foolish... But Ravage was broken by the deaths of his siblings... Blinded by the need for revenge and his grief." He said, and Jack could've sworn he had heard his voice crack.

 

"But wait... Siblings?" Jack asked, disbelieving that he had attempted to attack and kill Optimus... The Prime he had come to know the past little while.

 

There was silence for several moments, the silence heavy and thick with memories that were resurfacing for the Decepticon communications chief. "Buzzsaw... Frenzy. Rumble." He finally said slowly as he turned his visored face away. "Soundwave couldn't protect them."

 

Silence once again fell, lingering for a long time as Jack wasn't able to find anything to say, unsure of what to do or ask now.

 

"Ravage tried to attack Optimus Prime... But Ratchet stabbed him through abdomen..." Soundwave was standing next to the human youth now, placing a long, lithe digit to the glass cylinder to trace along a long, jagged scar in the stomach of the deceased Cybercat's abdomen. "Ravage... Killed." The tall mech said slowly, pulling his servos away now and looking down at Jack. "But autobots deceived Soundwave." He said softly. "They put Ravage in his holoform, though there is still much that confuses me." The Decepticon admitted.

 

Jack shook his head slowly. Why wouldn't optimus have said something? Why wouldn't he have been told what was going on? That he was never a real human? It all made no sense whatsoever. He felt himself get picked up again and struggled a little even though he knew that it was useless. "Please put me down, Soundwave... Bring me back." He pleaded softly.

 

The youth's pleas were ignored as Soundwave brought him over to a berth and forced him to lie onto his back, before the large mech moved away, the human trying to get back to his feet when a bright blue stasis cuff, about the size of him, closed over his middle to keep him effectively pinned.

 

Tears filled Jack's eyes as he felt fear rise up in him, choking him, as he tried to figure out what to do as he watched the tall Decepticon walk over to the tank and type something into the controls, causing the tank to drain of it's strange, yellow liquid before it hissed open, Soundwave catching the body of the Cybercat before carrying it over to the youth and lying it down beside him.

 

"Soon... Everything will be normal again." Soundwave murmured in a nearly soothing tone to the frightened boy as he connected one of his tentacles over Ravage's diagnostics port, the other connecting to the human youth as he tried to discover the way to deactivate the holoform and send it back to it's host.

 

Jack felt nothing but cold fear within him as he felt that tentacle wrap around him, the feelers probing at his body as he thrashed as best he could beneath it. "Soundwave! Stop! There's nothing there! I'm  _human!_ " He cried, tears in his eyes.

 

"Distress is not needed... There will be no pain." Soundwave told him in a nearly comforting voice.

 

The black haired boy shook his head vigorously. "No! Soundwave, no matter what you do, I'm not him! I'm me, Jack Darby! You can't bring back what you have already lost!" He sobbed. "Pl _eas_ e!" He begged once more, tears trickling down his face.

 

Soundwave's visor turned onto the boy, looking down at him, before reaching up and removing his visor so slowly that Jack thought time had frozen. He gasped when he saw the terrible burn scars surrounding Soundwave's mouth and optics before extending down his throat and beneath his chassis armour. "Wh-what...?"

 

The tall Decepticon stared at him through optics clouded over and very obviously useless... Jack looked up into the grayed optics that once had been dark purple. "Y-You're..."

 

"Blind? Yes. Deaf? Yes. Mute? Yes." Soundwave answered through recordings, just as he had been his whole life. "An explosion destroyed my optics and audio receptors, as well as my voice." He explained slowly. "But I was able to get them back through unusual means... So yes, you can always get back what you have lost... Always." He answered softly before his feelers over the two bodies found what he wanted, and he plugged into the two hidden ports, and Jack began to cry again as he felt as if he was being ripped out of his body, all of his memories, personality, feelings, emotions, were transferred through the tentacles and into the still body of the Cybercat...

 

Soundwave watched intently as a shudder seemed to pass through his eldest creation's frame and he felt a smile touched the burned lips as he watched as the Cybercat shifted before yellow optics were opened and a grumbling growl came from within the chassis. "Ravage..." Soundwave murmured as he reached out a servo and stroked the black helm as he used to do in earlier years. "My Ravage." He purred as Lazerbeak suddenly came alive on his chassis, squawking and shrieking when she felt a glimmer coming from one of her previously empty bonds, fluttering and jumping as he kept her locked on his chassis. She could sense the sudden glimmer in her sparkbond with her oldest sibling and was going insane with happiness.

 

Jack felt darkness and weak, but he then opened his yellow optics and felt something petting the top of his helm. He let out a soft mewl of fear and distress when he realized what had happened...  _He was Ravage!_  His helm shot up from between his paws and he tried to stand up. Everything was so different, and he felt so utterly helpless and weak as strong servos were placed on his back, forcing him down onto the berth. He trembled beneath the servos as the memories of his first life hit him... Hard.

 

He could hear screaming and the sounds of battle, he could see his two younger, mischievous siblings get shot and beheaded... He could see Buzzsaw being obliterated in the air by a missal... He could remember the utter emptiness that filled him from the suddenly lost sparkbonds with three of his siblings... He remembered charging Optimus Prime, then the flash of orange and white... the pain... The... He shook and continued whining, unable to actually cry as he felt servos gently caressing his body and then a body beside him, pulling him close as he was stroked and caressed and he found himself moving closer to the warmth of Soundwave... And he knew... Everything had changed.


	5. Rediscovering, Rebonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Just to let you guys know, Jack will now be referred to Ravage while he's in his Cyberpanther form, but he will be referred to as Jack when he uses his holoform. He will be referred to as Ravage by the Decepticons, and Jack by the Autobots. Just to clear up any confusion. Also, the sparkbonding that occurs in this chapter are strictly creatorxcreation, Soundwave is re-establishing their bond through which they can communicate, it IS NOT a "romantic" bond at all.)

 

Ravage opened his yellow optics, yawning as he stretched, his optics opening all the way when he felt something warm shift against him, jerking back when he saw Soundwave's visored face beside him, memory rushing back as he let out a distressed whine. The cyberpanther whined again as he began to struggle in the tight grip of the long arms around him, immediately feeling a comforting servo on his helm, stroking gently until he calmed and stopped whining, just leaning into the gentle servo of his creator as it carressed his helm.

 

"Ravage: does not need to distress... Reason for distress: memory loss." Soundwave murmured softly to the panther in his arms as he sat up and pulled Ravage closer to his body. "Sparkbond: must be reinacted."

 

Hearing this, Ravage began to struggle a little, feeling fear rise up in him as he let out a growl, wriggling loose of Soundwave's arms and, acting on instinct, slashed the tall mech's chassis, wounding Lazerbeak as well as their creator.

 

Ravage jerked back when he heard the startled squawk of the cyberbird, rounded audios pressed back against his helm as he watched Soundwave reach up to touch the claw marks and the light blue energon leaking from them, the cybercat turning and jumping down from the berth and bolting from the room, attempting to ignore Soundwave's orders to return, struggling an inward battle against the conflicting emotions in him.

 

As he ran down the halls of the Nemesis, Ravage thought of something... Since he was on the warship, he would be able to help the Autobots by maybe whittling down the number of Decepticons on the warship, snarling and baring his sharp denta when he saw a couple of vehicons passing the end of the hall, putting on speed, quickly adjusting to his new form as he raced to the end of the hall and pounced onto the closest Vehicon.

 

Ravage snarled and closed his powerful jaws over the throat of the thrashing Vehicon, easily ripping through the wiring of the mech's throat, tasting something sweet as he pulled away, baring his denta and growling aggressively at the second vehicon, denta tinted blue from the energon that was quickly pooling beneath Ravage's victim.

 

The cybercat pounced, becoming a blurr of yellow and black within the air as he landed on the second vehicon, that was only able to give a brief shriek as those powerful jaws closed around his own throat, his cry cutting off and becoming a soft gurgle as he joined his partner in the well of allsparks, Ravage quickly moving on to offline others, searching out as many as he could before he was either caught or offlined himself.

 

Snarling lowly, Ravage skulked down the halls, stalking another group of Vehicons before leaping upon the one closest to him and at the back of the line, claws digging into him as the screech of metal on metal filled the quiet hall as the panther's claws dug through the outer armour and ripped it off, the Vehicon was only able to scream once as he was ripped apart, Ravage pouncing for the next when he was jerked back, a large, clawed servo gripping the back of his collar, holding the snarling cybercat up in the air as he thrashed and snarled.

 

Ravage growled lowly as he slowly stopped moving, letting out a little whimper when he saw that he was being held by no other than Megatron, the silver warlord snarling angrily as he stared at the cyberpanther that he held aloft, red optics narrowing as he looked it over, turning only as a second figure approached. "Soundwave!" Megatron shouted as the tall Decepticon stepped out into the lighting of the hallway, the visored gaze settling immediately on Ravage and causing the once-human boy to whimper and feel the disapproval in the stare that made him feel horrible.

 

"What is the meaning of this? You resurrect one of your lost simbiotes and then allow him to tear through my ranks?!" Megatron shouted, shaking the panther by his collar and making him whine softly.

 

"Ravage is the human Jack." Soundwave responded through recordings. "Autobots deceive Soundwave. Ravage will be made to submit to creator, then he will serve Lord Megatron." The visored mech stated as he looked back and forth between the two Cybertronians before taking Ravage's collar and dropping him onto the ground. "Ravage. Transform." He ordered in a nearly cold tone, Ravage cowering a little before he was able to do so, surprised that it almost felt natural to transform, standing much shorter than both of the other Decepticons and staring at the ground quietly, servos clasped behind his back.

 

Ravage stared down at the ground as he heard the murmurs of both of the other Decepticons, thinking of running and deciding that that would be the best course of action. If he got recaptured, he would be punished, but, if he escaped, he could find the autobots and figure out how to be changed back to Jack.

 

Looking up subtly, Ravage noticed that both other mechs didn't seem to be watching him, so he backed away a little before turning and running, hearing Megatron snarl angrily which only made him try to run faster, turning down several halls and backtracking as he heard Vehicons pursuing him, the cybercat transforming back to his panther mode, Ravage tore down the halls, audios pressed against his helm as he tried to find the way out of the warship.

 

Suddenly, Soundwave stepped out in front of Ravage, the cyberpanther attempting to stop when a groundbridge opened in front of him, the black and yellow cybercat finding himself transported back into his creator's berthroom, whimpering as he ran into a corner and lay down, helm on his paws as he trembled fearfully, scared of what would happen to him as the tall, visored form of his creator stepped into the berthroom, the green, white and purple vortex closing and vanishing behind him as he stared disapprovingly at his creation.

 

Ravage whimpered and transformed again. "What do you want with me?! I told you! I'm Jack Darby! Not some... Cybertronian Cat!" He shouted as the tall purple mech approached him, yellow optics wide as the Communications Chief stood directly in front of him, the visored face moving down to his level and grabbing his chin in a painfully tight grip, pulling his face extremely, uncomfortably close.

 

Trembling, Ravage winced from the tight grasp as his sparkbeat increased and he shook with the fear of what would happen now that Soundwave had him alone in his berthroom, shutting his optics tightly when he felt himself tossed onto the berth, yelping in surprise as he tried to scramble upright again, optics widening when Soundwave grabbed his wrists and restrained them above his helm before climbing on top of him, pinning him with his body weight and releasing his servos then, barely budging as he thrashed and kicked. "Get off con! Get off of me!" The desperate mech shouted, unsure and confused by the other mech's actions, fighting desperately for several long moments as his movements eventually slowed down and he found that he had only tired himself out.

 

Looking up at the visored mech as he panted a little from the exertion he had placed on his own body, Ravage's optics widened greatly as he felt Soundwave's digits dig into a seam on his chassis and pry open his sparkchamber, optical ridges furrowing in confusion as he tried to figure out what Soundwave was attempting to do, optics widening when he saw the pale yellow of his spark being exposed and he tried to struggle again. "NO! Soundwave, please no!" He begged loudly, tears leaking into his optics now as he fought the grip.

 

"Ravage: must stop fighting... Will only hurt himself." Soundwave responded as he exposed his own spark to rebond with his creation, Lazerbeak being released and moving away to give her creator room as Soundwave wrapped his arms tightly around Ravage's body, lowering their sparks together before allowing them to merge, tightening his grip on his lost simbiote's form as he balked at the feeling, bucking and thrashing before slowly relaxing, one servo covering his eldest son's mouth to keep him from making noise as he held him tightly agaisnt himself.

 

Ravage stared at the blue of his creator's spark, pleading for him to stop. "No, Soundwave! Please don't! I-I'll listen!" He sobbed, his human personality being portrayed as he pushed against the larger chassis as blue and yellow spark energy combined and he felt himself being taken... Literally. He felt as if his personality, code, wishes, feelings, everything... Was being ripped away and given to the mech above him as he balked and tried to plead through the servo that was suddenly covering his mouth, tears leaking from yellow optics as he slowly relaxed, feeling as if he was suddenly being warmed... He sensed safety, security, hope, friendship, love in the mech above him now as he relaxed back against the berth, the servo being removed from his mouth now.

 

Staring up at the visored mech, Ravage frowned a little as if trying to remember something. "S-sire?" He asked as Soundwave forced him into stasis, pushing memories at him...

 

 _"_ _Hey, Frenzy! Did you take my lob ball?"_   _A little red and silver simbiote asked, arms crossed as he glared at another mech simbiote that looked to be just like him, only blue and silver. "Awww, Rumble, stop your whining! You probably lost it again!" Frenzy responded with an annoyed tone._

 

_"_ _Ha! And I found it in_ _your_ _spot last time!" Rumble responded in annoyance as he stalked over next to his twin, pushing him off of the berth. "Find it or I'll tell Ravage!" He growled._

 

_"_ _Why you-!"_

 

_Blue and red flashed with silver as the two pounced onto each other, rolling across the room as they punched, kicked and bit each other, shouting oaths and foul curses at one another as they argued, then they-..._

 

The memory ended but another was immediately pushed at the unconscious Ravage who only whined as it was being pulled to the forefront of his processor.

 

_Ravage lay on a large berth, optics closed as he lay peacefully, feeling fulfilled and... He also felt the faint presence of many others within his pulsing spark. He cracked open his yellow optics as he heard arguing and saw Frenzy and Rumble rolling around on the ground as they argued again, the cybercat lifting his helm from his paws as he watched them, audios perked as he gave a warning growl to the fighting simbiotes._

 

_"_ _Awww, stop growlin' Ravage! We're just teasing!" Frenzy pouted up at him, arms crossed as his eldest brother rolled his optics and stood, stretching on the berth again as he hopped down and approached, sitting as his tail flicked, yellow optics watching the twins in his silence. He had always been the most serious of Soundwave's brood, and always monitoring the unruly twins._

 

_"_ _C'mon Ravage! You need to cool off and play sometimes!" Rumble rolled his own optics and reached out a servo beneath the cybercat's chin, scratching there and making Ravage purr loudly, leaning forward a little from where he sat, optics half-closing as he allowed his brother to scratch him beneath his chin, fully enjoying how it felt._

 

_"_ _See? It's better to have fun!" The red and silver simbiote grinned as he climbed onto his oldest brother's back, Ravage letting out a little rumble of disapproval as Frenzy began to quarel again with his twin, the cybercat lying down and rolling on top of them both._

 

_"_ _Aww Ravage! Get off of us!" Frenzy complained as he pushed at the heavy weight, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw chirping and squawking from the rafters with approval as the panther lay on his back, paws in the air as his twin brothers tried to get out from beneath him. "All right! All right! We'll stop arguing! Just get. Off!"_

 

_…_ _._

 

_Energon..._

 

_Pain..._

 

_Emptiness..._

 

_Death... It was everywhere..._

 

_Ravage staggered on all fours, delirious as he stared around the battlefield that was full of the offlined and wounded, the scents of energon, death and scorched frames filling his nasal passages as he tried to find some calm in the confusion of battle._

 

_Letting out a distressed keen, Ravage's optics landed on his creator, fighting off several Autobots at once, but, even while distracted, he felt the faint caress of his mind that was his creator's mind touching his own, calming him a little... But then it all came crashing down when there was a sudden, terrible pain in his spark, making him roar and stumble._

 

_Getting up into a half-crouch, Ravage let out a whine as he felt a terrible, empty ache in his spark, followed by another bond that was suddenly being ripped away... Buzzsaw and Rumble... They were gone! Ravage let out another wailing cry as he trembled in the middle of the battlefield, whining as he felt another bond tear loose, making him collapse._

 

_Lying amidst the destruction and death, feeling the emptiness in his spark, Ravage let out a snarl as he forced himself onto his paws, yellow optics landing on the red and blue form of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, he let out a shriek of anger and pain, hatred and raw bitterness as he charged the Prime._

 

_Ravage sensed the call of his creator but ignored it, yellow optics set on Prime as he pounced, a flash of orange and white in his corner vision was followed by a terrible pain in his abdominal plating where it was only lightly armoured, and he let out a cry as energon gushed from the wound, shifting to his holoform._

 

_Free falling through the air as swords and falling bodies missed him, Ravage connected hard with the ground, eyes open and lips parted as he stilled, unmoving as the sounds of battle faded away and black enclosed on the corners of his vision, causing him to lose consciousness with the known world, lying unnoticed in the wreckage._

 

_…_

 

_Voices..._

 

_Blue optics..._

 

_Gentle servos touching him..._

 

_Ravage couldn't online... He felt himself being lowered into some sort of machine..._

 

_Everything hurt..._

 

_Where was he...?_

 

_Why-_

 

The memories faded away as Ravage onlined and jerked upright, coolant tears in his optics and condensation on his frame as he sat up straight in the berth, helm jerking around as he tried to figure out where he was when an arm wrapped around his middle and a servo at his shoulder gently pushed him down.

 

Looking next to him, Ravage saw an unvisored Soundwave looking at him in concern, and he broke down, wrapping his arms around the tall mech as he sobbed into his shoulder plating, feeling the arms of the communications chief wrap around him and felt his spark being carressed by his creator's through their re-instated bond.

 

"Th-they're gone! All gone!" Ravage sobbed as he clung to his creator helplessly, hearing no response from the other mech besides a gentle nudge through the bond.

 

 _'Cry Ravage... Cry...'_  The cybercat heard his creator's voice in the bond as he sobbed.  _'Don't talk, just cry.'_  And that's what Ravage did... he sobbed until he was forced back into recharge from lack of energy, still clinging tightly to Soundwave as his cries faded away and he recharged having spent himself in his crying.


	6. Reactivating Rumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys… I KNOW a LONG wait… Please forgive the wait. Hope you all enjoy.

 

It was so strange… Jack felt that he was embracing the feeling of being a part of his creator… As Ravage, he made up Soundwave's back armour, and once connected, Soundwave had transformed and left the warship behind in the rain.

 

Each interlinked nook and connection that he shared with Soundwave felt so… Normal. So perfect, real. Feeling the wind washing over him felt like a long forgotten memory as he enjoyed the short flight before Soundwave located the space bridge and activated it, the mech and his two simbiotes vanishing into the swirl of light.

 

Jack was honestly surprised that Soundwave had brought him along, since he had been the main reason of Soundwave's helm aches as of late, and had mostly been confined to the berthroom of his creator.

 

Coming out the other side of the spacebridge, Jack tried to brace against the shock that passed through him… Another memory purge hit him before he could try and shut down Ravage's memories that were intertwined with his own.

 

_-Memory-_

_Ravage sat beside his creator, tail flicking as his yellow optics looked over the city that had been obliterated by Starscream's Armada, under Megatron's orders._

 

_Towers that had met the sky were now crumbled and toppled like toys. Frames littered the streets of mech, femme and sparklings as Ravage stepped over them, remaining faithfully by his master's side as they made their way to where Megatron and several of the other officers stood conversing about their next move._

 

_Ravage felt only controlled calm as he looked over the massacre and destruction, having become used to the fact that this was a part of war. This is what came for fighting for a cause. That this was normal-_

 

Jack jerked out of the memory just as Soundwave landed before a massive building that leaned to one side.

 

Normal… Ravage had seen the memory as  _normal_  where Jack could only feel horror… He… He  _himself_  had contributed in the killings of Cybertronians! Of mechs, femmes and… SPARKLINGS!

 

Laserbeak must've sensed his unease and conflicting feelings, since Jack felt a pulse in the bond he shared with both creator and sibling. A pulse that passed feelings of  _comfort-safety-understanding._

 

Jack, despite himself, felt a warmth pass through him… He had to admit that regardless of his current feelings for Soundwave, he felt that the little cyberbird was growing on him… He found that he cared greatly for Laserbeak.

 

 _Just as you had for the others._  His mind spoke out of turn and Jack immediately felt unsettled again, pulling back into himself and attempting to ignore Laserbeaks feelings of hurt as she let him go.

 

"Ravage: Follow." Soundwave's voice drew Jack out a little as he was released from his place armouring the tall mech's backstrut and transformed in mid air, landing on his pedes almost gracefully… Well, besides a little stumble.

 

The simbiote could almost  _feel_  the amusement Soundwave was holding back from the bond, and quietly followed the much bigger mech into the depths of the half-destroyed building, their pedesteps echoing in long-empty halls.

 

Jack hesitated before following Soundwave through the halls that weaved through the building, unsure of what they were doing, and whether or not the Autobots were looking for him. Was he worth the search to them? Were they worried about him? How was Arcee taking it? He felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Arcee thinking that she had lost her third partner to the Decepticons… He wasn't sure that she would be able to survive something like that again.

 

Venting softly, the simbiote nearly bumped into Soundwave, having not realized that his creator had stopped moving.

 

Looking around, Jack felt a strange sense of awe as he looked around at the machinery, contraptions and half-finished projects scattered throughout a large room. Several vehicons were milling around, but didn't cast Soundwave and his simbiote a second glance.

 

"Soundwave. Your visit is sooner than anticipated." A cold, emotionless voice broke Jack out of his reverie and he peered around Soundwave to look up at the large form of Shockwave, the purple mech's bulk filling most of his view.

 

"Soundwave has come for his simbiotes. Ravage, restored to Soundwave." Soundwave responded through a series of recordings as he stood before the behemoth.

 

Shockwave's single optic turned to look down at Jack, who stood beside and slightly behind Soundwave, yellow optics returning the bigger mech's gaze.

 

Shockwave looked over the small mech, in his bi-pedal mode, before giving a small nod. "I would be interested to know how you returned him to full health. His damaging to frame and circuits had made it nearly illogical to attempt repairs." The scientist responded before turning and leading the way, weaving around his different projects and opening another door.

 

This room was considerably cooler to Jack, and he instinctively drew the plating of his armour in closer so that he could keep himself warmer, optics scanning the dimly lit room before falling upon three small cylinders, filled with the familiar yellow liquid that Ravage's lifeless frame had been preserved in until Jack was returned to it.

 

"The simbiotes have been preserved as you had wished. Though I believe it to be illogical." Shockwave stated as he watched Soundwave step up to look into the cylinders silently. "I have done the basic repairs, and welded Frenzy's helm back to his frame, though I believe that it will be nearly impossible to reactivate them."

 

Soundwave turned his unseen gaze onto Shockwave, and Jack looked from one to the other, feeling a flicker of hope that they would be able to reactivate his… siblings. The thoughts had come unbidden, but Jack didn't push them away, instead welcoming them… He had never met Frenzy, Rumble or Buzzsaw, but had had memory purges about them, and he wished to meet them.

 

Frenzy and Rumble sort of reminded him about Miko, wish caused a small smile to touch his metallic lip plates. "S-Soundwave?" He spoke up, the gaze of both of the Decepticons onto him, which made him slightly uncomfortable. "Will you be able to… Fix them?" He asked, the hope tinting his voice.

 

The gaze from behind the visor seemed to be gentle and understanding as Soundwave turned away from him without responding, Jack looking down at his pedes, unsure of what to do and if he had been wrong to ask when he suddenly felt a pulse of  _understanding-love-determination_  from Soundwave's side of the bond, making him relax…. Soundwave would try, and he had never known Soundwave to fail… Or really Shockwave for that matter. They always were able to finish projects, and do the impossible, although their projects tended to be destroyed.

 

Jack looked up again and realized that Shockwave had vanished, back to wherever he would be working now, and Soundwave was pulling the small, limp frame of Rumble out of the cylinder, laying it down on a worktable, Laserbeak sitting next to the lifeless frame of her sibling, letting out small, sad chirps.

 

Transforming, Jack hopped up onto the worktable and moved over beside Soundwave, looking up at him with yellow optics before lying down, helm in his paws as he stared sadly at Rumble's form... A form that used to cause mischief and helmaches for both Ravage and Soundwave, but was also such a brave, fierce little warrior.

 

_*Memory Purge*_

 

_Ravage lay on Soundwave's berth, tail flicking as he watched Rumble and Frenzy fooling around again... Which usually resulted in one or the other getting hurt, if not both, huffing in annoyance. HE was trying to rest, but these two were making that extremely difficult. It was even difficult to understand what the slag they were even FIGHTING about._

 

_Huffing, Ravage shut his optics in an attempt to ignore the annoyance that was common place when it came to the younger two simbiotes._

 

_"I looked back when we were runnin' and you were crying like a newly forged sparkling!" Rumble shouted at his blue twin, who only took the accusation as a further offence. "Shut up! I was scared!"_

 

_Ravage growled softly to try and shut the two up, but there was no stopping them now. "Yeah, well I was scared and you didn't see me crying!" Rumble responded, crossing his arms and glaring and his brother, who sputtered. "Y-Yeah? Well I'm ABOUT to see you cry cause I'm gonna flag the metal off your frame!" He responded._

 

_"Ooooh tough guy huh? Why don't you come and try it you dumbaft!"_

 

_Becoming increasingly frustrated, Ravage lifted his helm from between his paws, yellow optics locking onto the two who had become a blue and red ball of metal, fists and pedes kicking and punching as they attempted to score hits on each other until the door opened and Soundwave appeared. "Frenzy, Rumble, cease actions." Their creator ordered, the two untangling themselves from each other. "It was Rumble boss bot!" Frenzy cried, pointing, while Rumble shouted the opposite._

 

_Soundwave ignored the two and walked passed them, heading for his worktable. "Frenzy, Rumble, report to Shockwave for more work." He ordered, simultaneous "awwws" filling the room as the two stalked off._

 

_-Skip-_

 

_"Hey Rav?"_

 

_Ravage looked over at Rumble and Frenzy, the two peering over the edge of the berth, looking a little nervous. "We're really sorry 'bout arguing when you were tryin' to, you know." Frenzy stated, looking like he was really sorry, Rumble nodding along._

 

_Eyeing the two in suspicion, Ravage grunted. "Forgiven." He responded firmly, laying his helm back down._

 

_"Soooo... You aren't mad at us anymore?" Rumble asked hopefully, the cybercat huffing again. "No." He responded._

 

_"Good! So, uh, we kinda... Broke... Um... You know."_

 

_Ravage's helm shot up from between his paws as he looked over at the two, immediately suspicious as well as concerned for his own welfare. "You broke WHAT?" He demanded in a firm tone._

 

_"Well, uh... Hehe." Frenzy looked sheepish. "You know that thing that you was keeping around? We kinda broke it and... Shockwave can't fix it." Rumble finished the explanation, Ravage's lips pulling back into a growl as he pounced at the two, who ran screaming from the room, an angry cybercat following in their wake._

 

_-Memory Purge End-_

 

Jack opened his optics again, lifting his helm from his paws when he heard the excited chirps and squawks of Laserbeak, looking around for the source of her excitement before a small, weak voice reached his rounded audios. "Hey... Rav..."

 

Feeling his spark jump within his chassis, Jack stood up, looking down at Rumble, the little simbiote's visor dimly lit and a small smile touching his lips.

 

The emotions that filled Jack were both his own, merged with those of Ravage. Excitement, shock, hope, happiness and love...

 

Transforming, Jack jumped onto the little mech, hugging him tightly to himself as he felt relief pour through his frame, Laserbeak crashing into the two, nearly shrieking with excitement, while Soundwave sat back watching them, the happiness hidden from his exterior, while the bond thrummed with happiness and relief at the resurrection of Rumble.

 

"Hey boss bot." Rumble's voice came again, slightly stronger as he looked up at Soundwave with a wide smile.

 

Soundwave's smile was evident even from behind the mask as the little red mech jumped up into his arms, holding onto him tightly as he suddenly began to sob, the creator of the simbiotes holding him close in an attempt to soothe him.

 

As Jack watched, he was shocked to see a tremor pass through Soundwave's frame, followed by a few, sharp intakes of air... Soundwave was  _crying._  Something that Jack never believed the visored mech was capable of... There seemed to be so much more to Soundwave than he had first expected, or that the Autobots had been aware of...

 

Regardless, Jack found that he wanted to know more about Soundwave...

 

Even if it meant remaining his simbiote... Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravage's alt-mode (bot) is that of the beast wars Ravage, as requested by Boggie, who was the person that requested me to write this story.


	7. Familiar Faces

Jack purred from where he lay on the desk nearby his creator, tail flicking as he looked at the simbiots curled into his side. Rumble and Frenzy were hugging each other and looking as if they were about to nod off into recharge, Laserbeak roosting on Jack's helm.

 

Buzzsaw was still under the skilled digits of their creator, who worked endlessly and carefully in an attempt to put him back together, visor completely focused and EM field drawn in tight around his frame, though the simbiots could read the tenseness of his frame and hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

 

The silent mech was piecing the simbiote back together piece by little piece, the thought of all those pieces, some of which were melted and useless, was once their brother, only caused another spike of pain to pass through Jack's spark… Unable to bear it, he looked away.

 

Studying the wall beside him, he didn't realize that he had drifted off before a sensor-damaging squawk caused him to jump several feet in the air, surprised and immediately on guard, yellow optics falling on the flapping wings of Buzzsaw before the bird-simbiote smashed into him, sending him backwards with a yowl.

 

Laserbeak darted out of the way, but Frenzy and Rumble, jerked out of the defrag their systems had been going through, couldn't move out of the way fast enough, resulting in Jack crashing on top of them.

 

"Yeow! Rav!" Frenzy squealed, trying to squirm out from under the larger simbiote, a pained expression on his faceplates.

 

"Get offa us!" Rumble added his voice to the din. "I'm gonna-MPH!" He barey got another word out before Buzzsaw was latched onto his faceplates, chirring, his side of the bond thrumming with happiness.

 

Finally overcoming his surprise, Jack got off of his younger siblings, staring at Buzzsaw… The armour was darker than he remembered, and the optics were different coloured, a yellow and a red.

 

"Buzzsaw's old frame: too damaged for repairs. Soundwave: Place personality component in new one." Soundwave monotoned from beside the cybercat, who looked up at his creator and purred, tail flicking in contentment.

 

Jack didn't even have to say that he was glad to see his siblings again… It was clear within the bond they all shared, elation, happiness, relief, completion… All those and more swamped the sibling bond as they took in that they were all online again… Not swallowed into the dismal darkness of stasis.

 

"I see that you have repaired your simbiotes… I must say I'm impressed, given the damages done to their frames."

 

Jack looked up, just noticing that Shockwave had appeared in the room, and growled softly, lowering himself down, tense… Now that he had gotten his family returned to him, he wouldn't trust anyone but Soundwave to come near them… Not when there was so much that he could lose in a single moment of carelessly placed trust. He even noticed that Soundwave didn't seem all that pleased at the scientist's presence.

 

"Repairs: Difficult, not impossible." Soundwave responded as he turned his blank visor onto the one-opticed behemoth, slightly in front of his creations in a protective gesture, that none but his creations would notice.

 

"A logical explanation." Shockwave responded, approaching now, the heavy pedesteps sending tremors through the desk as Jack crouched lower, torn by wanting to protect his siblings and the mindset of Ravage, that claimed that Shockwave was an ally, and of little danger to them while Soundwave was present and they were in the favour of Megatron.

 

Shockwave stopped a little away, red optic locking onto Jack, calculating before he turned to Soundwave again. "It seems that Ravage isn't himself… Did you have to replace

his personality component?" He asked in careless disinterest, though Soundwave and the simbiotes were aware that Shockwave was actually  _very_  much interested. "Negative. Ravage retains original core." He monotoned.

 

Noticing that Soundwave didn't seem inclined to give details, Shockwave just gave a small nod before turning away. "If you have finished your projects, Megatron wishes for you to return to the Nemesis immediately." He announced, Soundwave immediately becoming alert to the news, straightening up and then turning to the simbiots. "Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak: Return." He ordered, the simbiots immediately obeying.

 

Frenzy and Rumble transformed, connecting to Soundwave's legs to become them, Buzzsaw transforming around Soundwave's upper back and shoulders while Laserbeak reconnected herself to their creator's chassis.

 

Jack remained still as the visor was turned onto him. "Ravage: Follow." He ordered, turning and moving out of the room, the cybercat trotting at his side, both comforted and bothered by the closeness to the tall mech.

 

As they walked, Jack noticed three tiny canisters of the same yellow liquid that the bodies of the deceased simbiotes had been preserved in, on a shelf and he paused, studying it curiously.

 

It looked like it was three, tiny little bird simbiotes, barely formed protoform while the wings curled around the tiny frames as if to protect them. Jack could see little slits in their helms where their optics would be, and he surprised himself at thinking that they were cute… He purred softly when the one in the middle cylinder cracked open an optic to study him, little beak moving as if it was attempting to chirp.

 

"Protoforms." Soundwave's voice spoke softly behind him, and Jack, now in his bi-pedal mode, cocked his helm. "Why are they in there?" He asked, curiosity in his tone.

 

Soundwave was pleased with the question, since it simbolized that his eldest creation was more comfortable around him, as well as curious about the Cybertronian way of life. "Protoforms: being grown." He responded, crouching down and looking at the one that was still watching them curiously, a smile tugging at the hidden lips.

 

"Oh…" Jack responded, looking in at the little bird simbiote, then back up at Soundwave. "Can we take them?" He asked hopefully.

 

Hiding his surprise at the suddenness of the question, Soundwave tilted his helm as he looked down at his first creation. "Question: Why?" He asked slowly.

 

Uncomfortable now, Jack looked up at his creator, unsure if he had done the wrong thing in asking to keep the premature protoforms. "W-Well… I just don't want them to stay here is all." He answered in a near mumble, staring down at his pedes as he waited for a response, expecting a reprimand or an explanation as to why he couldn't bring them with them back to the Nemesis… He was completely taken off guard by Soundwave's response. "Soundwave: Will bring them."

 

Soundwave reached out and took the canisters, one by one, and subspacing them carefully before looking down at Ravage. "Ravage: Return." He ordered calmly.

 

Jack smiled, surprised at the gesture of happiness, before he transformed and fitted himself onto Soundwave's back, relaxing slightly against the frame of the mech that had created him and brought him into the universe, inwardly purring as Soundwave opened a space bridge that would transfer them back to the Nemesis.

 

Jack was comfortable being a part of Soundwave by now, and he wasn't as frightened of the larger mech at all, which somewhat unsettled him if he dwelled on it too long.

 

Reaching the Nemesis, Jack disengaged from Soundwave again, following along behind his creator, wondering what it was that Megatron seemed to be so in need of Soundwave's presence, but he didn't question the orders… Questioning was dangerous, especially if he wanted to escape from the Decepticons to get back to the Autobots and his other friends… Ignoring the pang of pain at the thought of being separated from Soundwave and his siblings.

 

The sound of a door hissing open distracted Jack from his thoughts as he looked up, confusion filling him at the sound of shouting and cursing reaching his rounded audios, frowning as he looked up at Soundwave, then into the throne room.

 

"You slagged up aft! I swear to Primus that I'll-"

 

Jack froze… He recognized the voice, the anger and frustration… The orange and white frame… It was Ratchet.

 

Megatron looked up at the sound of pedesteps, a cruel smile gracing his lip plating as he noticed his trusted officer. "Ah, Soundwave." He stated in a dark tone, optics moving down to Jack, the cruel smirk widening at the sight of the small simbiote.

 

"Megatron: Requested Soundwave's presence?" Soundwave asked carefully as he approached, Jack reluctantly following, looking around the room and noticing that Arcee was also present, something that sent a jab of pain to his rapidly beating spark. He looked away, torn emotions flowing through him too quickly to get a grasp on them.

 

Ravage was insisting that this was a victory, hatred and triumph rising up at the sight of the orange and white medic, the mech that had been his downfall on the battlefield so long ago… But Jack felt relief, fear and shame… Relief at seeing an Autobot, one of his friends, fear at the thought that Ratchet would be ended by Megatron's servos, and shame at the thought of the elder mech seeing him as… as…. A decepticon.

 

Cerulean blue optics widened when the medic's gaze was turned onto the simbiote, but Jack couldn't meet his gaze, staring down at his pedes, and, therefore, not alert enough to notice Megatron approaching him.

 

Crying out in surprise when a servo closed over the back of his neck and he was jerked off his pedes, Jack vented desperately, kicking and attempting to call for Soundwave's aid in the bond he shared with his creator. He could sense the fear and concern of his siblings that were no doubt feeling his fear and desperation as he dangled in Megatron's grasp, and he attempted to mute the emotions.

 

"I daresay that it is time to prove your loyalty to our cause, Ravage." Megatron's rough voice hissed into Jack's rounded audios which flicked back in fear, yellow optics wide as he was dropped in front of Ratchet, the simbiote crumpling in a hunkering, shivering heap.

 

Soundwave shifted where he stood, feeling protectiveness rise up in him at the treatment that his simbiote was receiving from his lord, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it… At least not at the moment, and he could only hope that Ravage obeyed and did whatever Megatron ordered of him.

 

"Jack?" Arcee's voice reached the simbiote's audios, but Jack refused to acknowledge her as he struggled up onto all fours, shaking with fear.

 

Megatron smirked, able to not only see and sense the fear rolling off of Ravage in waves, but  _taste_  it. He crouched next to the shivering mech and grasped the back of his helm, jerking Jack's helm up and forcing him to look up at Ratchet, to meet the Autobot's gaze as he leaned in close.

 

Trembling, Jack felt horror race through his spark and seize up his frame as the warlord leaned in close and whispered two words that sent a chill down his backstrut...

 

"Kill him."


	8. Conflicted Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Here's another installment. The Autobots will start making more appearances as time goes on. ALSO::: "I am _, I have done terrible things, and I have no regrets." Whoever can guess who said that, and what movie/show it was in, I will write them a oneshot/short story of their choice. NOTE: If you have a story being done by me, you will not be able to win. Good luck.))

Jack looked into Ratchet's optics, continuing to stare even after Megatron released his helm, a war going on within one frame, two personalities fighting to come out on top, Jack fighting desperately for control of Ravage...

 

' _Kill him! He's the one that took us from our creator! Cut us open and left us to die!'_  Ravage snarled, Jack grappling to come to terms with himself. ' _No! Ratchet's my friend... He took care of me!'_  He argued, Ravage's grating laugh coming through to him. ' _Maybe so... But only because you didn't know what you were... He cared for Jack... Not Ravage._ '

 

Shaking with the inner fight, Jack growled lowly and shut his optics, Megatron watching him with red optics that seemed to bore through him as the simbiote took a deep breath and opened his mouth to respond. "No." He responded, voice shaking.

 

Megatron was silent for a moment before he grasped Jack by the back of the helm and lifted him up, watching the simbiote squirm in his grasp, Arcee attempting to stand from where she was, held back by the Vehicons around her. "Jack!" She cried, the fear in her voice so real, Jack could almost feel it... But then he was in the air, smashing into the wall with a sickening crunch, crying out as he fell to the floor.

 

Trembling, Jack whimpered as he attempted to get up, slipping in the energon that began to seep from his crushed leg, causing the simbiote to nearly purge.

 

Everything was silent as Jack came to the verge of tears, but then he was enveloped in warmth, and his helm fell against Soundwave's chassis as the TIC picked him up protectively, as silent as ever, but the touch gentle and protective, Jack comforted by the sound of his creator's spark pulsing.

 

Jack cowered in Soundwave's arms when Megatron suddenly appeared in front of them, yellow optics terrified as he sensed Soundwave tense up and a faint quiver of... Anger? Pass through the arms holding him, but Soundwave did nothing while the warlord stared down at the simbiote in his TIC's arms. "Have him repaired, Soundwave... Then, then have him sent here. I would like to speak with him." The warlord ordered, tone laden with anger as Soundwave dipped his helm slightly. "Affirmative." The tall purple mech responded softly before turning and hurrying from the room, Jack looking back at Ratchet and Arcee, the latter who looked both angry, frightened and relieved all at once, while Ratchet looked apologetic. As he watched, the medic smiled sadly at him and then mouthed the words ' _I'm sorry.'_

 

"Primus Megatron never seems to understand just how taxing it is to repair damage after  _he_  decides to do the damage... Even repairs after battles are easier than this!" Knockout complained as he worked repairing Jack's leg, picking metal out of the wiring, popping out dents, everything he could do for the simbiote.

 

Jack was silent. At first, he hadn't wanted Knockout to touch him, but now, he decided that Knockout was somewhat amusing... Friendly. Not at all what he had thought before, of the mech like a sadistic sociopath.

 

"Give it a break KO." Breakdown called from his corner where he was putting a vehicon back together, making Jack smile faintly while Knockout snorted in disdain. "Really? Why don't you get your sorry aft over here and fix it then?" The cherry red medic growled, Breakdown grinning over at him and wiggling his digits. "Digits too big for such  _delicate_  work." He responded teasingly, making his friend huff.

 

Noticing Jack's smile, Knockout paused a moment, studying him before a faint smile touched the corners of his lips in return. "It's nice to have you back around, Ravage... Even if you were a squishy before."

 

Jack was surprised by the medic's words, but found himself relax a little more, comfortable in the atmosphere of the medbay. "Thanks Knockout... It's kind of strange. I never expected Soundwave or any of you... I just thought-"

 

Knockout cut him off in amusement. "You thought we were all rotten to the core." He responded, shaking his helm. "Well. What do you think now?" The medic asked, smiling at Jack who found himself smiling back. "That you guys aren't as bad as I thought." He responded, making Breakdown laugh from his corner. "Most of us aren't that bad... Except for KO... Watch out, he's the worst of the bunch." The big ex-wrecker called, making his partner growl and throw a piece of scrap plating at him. "Shut your big aft of a mouth and do your work!" The red medic ordered in an angry tone, though it was obvious that he was amused... It was so obvious the two loved each other, and Jack was happy they could at a time like this.

 

Saddening at the gesture that reminded him so much of Ratchet, throwing wrenches around the medbay at the other bots, Jack's shoulders slumped before the door slid open softly and Soundwave entered. "Ravage... Come." The TIC ordered emotionlessly, everyone in the medbay falling silent as Jack hopped down off the berth and followed Soundwave out the door, feeling afraid of what Megatron would do to him now after he had refused to do as he was told.

 

Soundwave had stopped at the door when he brought Ravage back to his leader, tense and attempting not to worry about his creation... Ravage had always been loyal and obedient, never ceasing to succeed... But now, now he had grown part of a new personality as his time as a human, that he had divided loyalties... Megatron wouldn't care for that, and if he so much as tried to offline his eldest creation... Soundwave  _would_  defy him.

 

Jack hesitated beside his creator before Soundwave gave him a nudge through the bond, the human turned simbiote slowly walking over to Megatron, the massive warlord seated on his throne and watching with burning red optics as the simbiote approached.

 

Attempting to hide the fact that he was frightened, Jack straightened up as best as he could, and moved within reach of the warlord, yellow optics averted from the burning red coals that felt like they were burning through his armour.

 

"Ravage."

 

The harsh growl caused Jack to jump and look up at the warlord above him, optics locking together and he found himself unable to look away, Ravage grovelling within him while Jack felt fear instead of awe, anger instead of respect. He clenched his servos into fists and set his jaw, but didn't move... Didn't look away... He felt it more than saw it, his helm jerking to the side and he stumbled from the warlord's sudden back hand, spitting out energon.

 

Jack stayed where he was for a moment before slowly turning to look back at the warlord, feeling defiance rise up in him as he glared at the warlord. "I'm not afraid of you." He stated, wishing that his voice didn't quaver the way it had.

 

Megatron's lips parted to reveal a small amount of sharpened denta, and his massive servo, large enough to envolope and crush Jack's helm easily, came to rest at his cheek, thumb digit sliding along Jack's lower lip component, making the simbiote shudder, optics widening as the warlord leaned in close... TOO close. "Perhaps you aren't... But you are afraid for your...  _siblings_ , aren't you?" The warlord whispered, causing Jack to tense and feel fear crush his spark in a grip stronger than Megatron's ever could be.

 

Several moments of silence passed before Megatron spoke again. "How easy do you think it would be for me to rip open Soundwave's chassis and tear the others out of him? To rip each one from his frame?" Megatron whispered coldly into Jack's adios, the human-gone-simbiote whimpering softly at the thought of Soundwave losing all of his creations all over again... Because of  _him._

 

Leaning even closer, Megatron smirked against Jack's audio. " _Very_  easy, dear human." He taunted, reminding Jack of what he had been in his past life. "Ravage was so very loyal, but his weakness was his siblings... His creator. Perhaps, instead of taking the time to rip each of my lieutenant's frame, I could rip Soundwave open and crush his spark." The warlord continued, still speaking too quietly for anyone but Jack to hear, each word stabbing into the simbiote's rapidly pulsating spark. "Then what would you do,  _Ravage?_  When all of your siblings have no caretaker? When they find out it's because of  _you_?" He pulled away from Jack now, but the simbiote stood stalk still, optics wide and horrified.

 

"Choose your loyalties wisely, Ravage... You're choices will affect all of those dearest to you." Megatron stated in his normal tone, Jack unable to move for several moments before he shut his optics and tilted his helm. "I understand, Lord Megatron." He responded, still horrified at the threats that had been aimed at him... No one was safe when Megatron deemed them useless... Not even Soundwave.

 

Suddenly, the sound of blasterfire, while faint but unmistakable, sounded through the room, causing every mech's helm to lift and look towards the doors, Megatron growling and pushing himself up to his pedes, walking directly past Jack, purposefully bumping the simbiote as he zoned in on one of the grunts in the room.

 

Jack shuddered when Megatron grabbed the Vehicon and threw him against the wall, the simbiote receiving an image of Soundwave being tossed against the wall by his lord. "Find out what's going on out there!" The warlord thundered, Vehicons scurrying out as the massive silver warlord turned his attention onto Jack again, red optics flashing. "Ravage. Accompany Soundwave. Make sure the Autobots do not retrieve their friends."

 

Turning away, Jack transformed to his cat form and followed behind Soundwave, who was moving at a slow pace, as he always did, calm and seemingly uncaring to those around him. But Jack could sense the tenseness in Soundwave's frame, sense the gentle prodding at his side of the bond, as if his creator wanted to know what Megatron had said to him, but Jack withdrew... He didn't want Soundwave or his siblings to know... They couldn't.

 

Jack glanced up at his creator, nervous about whether or not Soundwave approved of his actions before Megatron earlier, the masked mech looking down at him as he sensed the feelings of his creation through their bond, faint as it was. "Ravage... Reacted understandably." Soundwave murmured in a soft tone, Jack relaxing in relief. "Ravage spent too much time with the Autobots... One cycle, Ravage will be prepared to kill them again." Soundwave added, making Jack look down at the ground, unhappy. "Ravage doesn't have to kill... Just fight for now." The tall mech added as his creation followed after him silently, grateful that Soundwave wasn't releasing the other simbiotes as of yet, not wanting to be swarmed with worry and questions.

 

After a few moments, Jack realized that Soundwave had stopped, and he did as well, looking up at the mech... Then Soundwave did something that Jack never thought the larger mech would do... He knelt...  _Knelt_  right beside him and placed his servo on Jack's helm, rubbing gently. "Soundwave... Understands Ravage's feelings... But Ravage must fight now, or else Megatron would be displeased... Soundwave... Cannot lose Ravage again."

 

Jack felt his spark constrict with both sadness and guilt at the last words that were practically whispered in his audio, but found himself lay his chin on Soundwave's knee joint, purring softly... He cared for Soundwave... He'd be lying if he said that he didn't, but he also cared for the autobots. It was just all so confusing.

 

Suddenly, Soundwave was on his pedes again, and Jack looked towards the end of the hall, where Optimus Prime stood, surrounded by the other Autobots, including Arcee and Ratchet.

 

A voice suddenly resonated through to Jack's side of the bond as his siblings were set loose, the simbiote staggering from the memory purge that struck him.

 

_*Memory*_

 

' _Ravage! RAVAGE help me!' Frenzy screamed from where he attempted to rise on the battlefield, the panther cybertronian turning around and seeing his sibling reach for him, calling. "Ravage! RAVAGE, HELP M-" there was a flash of a blade reflecting the light, and suddenly Frenzy's form was headless, standing for a few moments before crumpling to the ground._

 

_Ravage felt as if something had torn his spark out and crushed it, roaring in pain and anger, fear and distress as he was suddenly pummelled over and over again with severed bonds from his siblings._

 

" _How easy do you think it would be to rip open Soundwave's chassis and tear the others out of him? To rip each one from his frame?...Very easy, dear human."_ Megatron's voice resonated in Jack's helm.

 

" _Choose your loyalties wisely, Ravage... You're choices will affect all of those dearest to you."_

 

_*Memory Ends*_

 

Jack trembled where he stood, yellow optics wide as he watched his siblings charge the autobots, Vehicons joining in, blasterfire passing all around the panther bot, who watched as a shot from Bulkhead clipped Buzzsaw, sending him to crash into the ground, crying out through the bond... That was when Jack withdrew and allowed Ravage control.

 

Charging the autobots, Ravage jumped onto Bumblebee, the Autobot scout, snarling and clawing at the mech, who attempted to shake him off his back, the simbiotes claws scratching at armour and occasionally digging through to catch on the inner wiring.

 

Seeing what was happening, Arcee ran towards them. "Jack stop! Jack!" She cried, optics wide with fear and shock as she watched the simbiote attempt to get a hold of the scout's neck.

 

Hearing Arcee's words, Jack came back to himself through the hate, fear and anger, lifting his helm to look at the two wheeler femme who was running towards them, Bumblebee taking the chance to slam his back against the wall, Jack caught between the yellow and black frame and the wall, keening softly and falling to the ground when Bumblebee pulled away.

 

Jack attempted to get back up, but everything hurt. Through the blurriness of his optics, Jack could make out the tall form of Soundwave a few feet away, taking a step towards his creator when he finally collapsed, optics shut when he felt someone pick him up.

 

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus Prime's orders cut through Jack's awareness, and he lay still as he was carried away and through a ground bridge by Arcee, the femme holding him tightly and unsure of what to think as she escaped the Nemesis with the simbiote that had been her human friend just a short month ago. "Don't worry Jack... I'll find a way to fix this."

 

With those words, Jack finally lost consciousness, sensing the distress of his siblings and Soundwave through the bond just before everything went blissfully silent and dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: To start, NO there is nothing going on/going to happen between Megatron and Jack/Ravage. It's just the warlord being creepy and intimidating or whatever, so don't worry about it lol. Megatron is more or less enjoying Jack's suffering in suddenly being thrust into a war where he has ties to both sides of the opposition, you know? Anyways. Hope you liked it, and please review! :D NOTE: The next chapter will be based off of Predatory. :))


	9. Chapter 9

_((A/N: Challenge from previous chapter is still in effect. :) Enjoy the chapter! This is based on Predatory, found in Season 1 Episode 12… I was listening to Airachnid's theme song while I wrote this lol.))_

 

**Chapter 9: Predatory**

"You don't understand…" Jack murmured, in his alt-form with his arms crossed, refusing to meet the optics of his old friends. "I'm… I'm not the same anymore… Ravage… I was Ravage… And you never told me!" Jack cried, looking at Optimus Prime with accusation before looking away again, shutting his optics.

 

"Jack…" Arcee attempted to reach out for him, but Jack pulled away, trying his best to ignore the pained look on his best friend's face… Miko and Raf weren't present, and, for that, Jack was grateful. He couldn't take Miko's exuberant attitude right now, nor Raf's questions.

 

His wounds having been repaired by Ratchet, Jack now refused to let any of the Autobots close to him, refusing optical contact as all of his old companions stood around him, unsure about whether or not they should try to comfort him… The majority of the Autobots didn't know that Jack was actually the long-deceased Ravage, with the exception of Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

 

"Jack." Optimus Prime now spoke in his usual calm, but saddened tone. "Jack. I brought you here, as a human because it was the only way to save your life… I wanted you to be able to regrow as normally as you possibly could… To make your own decisions on the war without your bond to Soundwave influencing you."

 

Jack looked up at the warlord, denta bared and a snarl rumbling from within his chassis, the surrounding Autobots automatically tensing and getting into defensive stances until they realized who it was, forcing themselves to relax again.

 

"You should've told me! Soundwave suffered all this time because of you!" Jack shouted angrily, shaking as he attempted to keep himself calm, Ratchet getting frustrated now as Arcee vented. "No offense, Jack… But I don't think Soundwave is capable of suffering." She stated softly, Jack glaring at her. "You have  _no idea_! I-I felt Soundwave! I felt his pain…  _My_  pain as you slaughtered my siblings! When you killed  _me_!" He shouted, tears in his optics now as he backed away from them. "I don't want anything to do with you!" He cried, Arcee placing a servo on his arm. "Jack… Come with me." She ordered softly, giving him a tug and leading him to the ground bridge controls before opening the ground bridge. "Jack and I are going scouting." She informed the others, leaving with her friend before any of the others could protest, groundbridge shutting behind them.

 

"I don't think that was wise." Ratchet stated gruffly, arms crossed over his chassis… In reality, his gruff exterior was hiding the guilt he felt… After all, he had been the one to gut Ravage on the battlefield all those eons ago." he vented softly.

 

Optimus Prime stared at the closed groundbridge. "Jack's reaction is understandable." He responded slowly. "Once transferred back into his own frame, Jack and Ravage's personalities would clash… Soundwave must've been aware of that." He stated as he looked around his Autobots. "Right now… Arcee is the only one that will be able to reach our Jack."

 

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

 

Jack emerged with Arcee out into a dark, foreboding forest, and transformed to his panther mode when the blue two-wheeler transformed to her motorcycle and set off driving amongst the trees, Jack hesitating for a brief moment before running alongside her and slightly behind, easily keeping pace.

 

"How's it feel?" The femme finally asked, pulling Jack from his thoughts as he glanced at her as he dodged a tree before answering. "How does what feel?" He asked in a neutral tone, calming now that he was running off his previous anger… Arcee must've known that, from the times that she would go for a drive whether she was hurting or angry. "Being… One of us." Arcee responded.

 

Jack fell silent, jumping a fallen tree and waiting for Arcee to go around before speaking again. "Different… A lot different." He responded. "Confusing… Fulfilling."

 

Arcee transformed and nodded, looking down at the cybercat that had once been her human partner, Jack Darby… But she believed that it still was. She opened her mouth to speak when the scanner in her servo beeped and she looked at it, frowning. "Hm. That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this sort of surge." She murmured, beginning to walk again.

 

"I suppose this was a scouting mission you were supposed to do before you were captured?" Jack asked, tranforming to bi-pedal mode and looking up at her with slightly saddened yellow optics, Arcee giving a nod before starting to walk again, Jack following after her, moving at a trot to keep up with the bigger femme.

 

Jack heard the scanner beep again as Arcee stopped and looked up, the simbiote coming up beside her, frowning at the deep groove in the terrain, like something had torn into the ground… For as far as he could see. "What happened here?" He asked, looking around at the fallen trees.

 

"Crash landing…." Arcee answered slowly before she looked down at him. "Stay behind me. Low and close." She ordered before continuing on, following along the mark the crash had left behind, Jack frowning deeply and glaring at her back. "I'm not weak anymore, Arcee." He said, obeying her anyways, following close behind her.

 

The two moved at a crouch amongst the trees, Jack behind Arcee as he stopped for a moment, his superior scent picking up on something strange. "Arcee… I smell something." he stated slowly, looking around through narrowed yellow optics.

 

When Arcee didn't respond, Jack frowned and looked up at her, only to see that she was staring at a massive space ship, half buried in the ground where it had come to a stop, and Jack growled softly from where he crouched… Something smelled, and looked, off about the massive spaceship.

 

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack muttered, mostly to himself as he studied the ship, looking for any sort of insignia or marking that might give away which faction it belonged to… He found himself uncaring about either one. If it was Autobot, then they were both fine… But if it was Decepticon, he would be fine, but Arcee would be in danger… At the thought, even though he was still angry about his past being kept hidden, Jack felt his spark clench… He couldn't let anything ever happen to Arcee.

 

"Can't tell." Arcee responded, transforming her servo into her blaster and glancing at him. "Wait here." She ordered, going to stand when Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "No way am I staying here. You either let me come, or I go off on my own search." He answered, transforming to his cybercat mode, looking up at the Autobot femme, optics daring her to deny him. Several moments passed before she ex-vented in irritation. "Fine. Stay close." She ordered.

 

Nodding, the two companions slowly made their way towards the ship, Arcee moving at a half-crouch, Jack like a stalking wild cat, yellow optics searching for danger, scenting the air and listening for anything that might hint at an impending attack… Again, that strange scent reached his olfactory sensors and he growled lowly, the smell somewhat familiar, although it niggled at the back of his processor. "Arcee… Something smells familiar." He growled.

 

Arcee paused just outside the boarding ramp to the ship, glancing at him. "Is that Jack, or Ravage talking?" She asked seriously… Jack had instincts, but Ravage's had been honed by eons of war, and he would no doubt recognize the scent of several enemies or foes… Thought Jack wasn't as familiar with the Decepticons he had fought beside in another lifetime.

 

Jack scented the air again. "I don't know… It's familiar, but I can't place it." He answered, hackles rising. "But I don't like it… Whatever, or  _whoever_  it is." He answered, Arcee nodding. "Trust your senses, and keep your optics open." She ordered, slipping around the corner and into the ship, Jack following into the damp darkness quietly.

 

Heading inside, Jack was startled when Arcee stumbled back and out of the space ship, not stopping until she was outside, supporting herself against the side of the ship. "A-Arcee?" He demanded in concern, transforming and following her. "Arcee?" He demanded, worried now when he saw that the femme's optics were unfocused, and he immediately recognized it… It was a feeling he had had several times over the time he had first spent with Soundwave… A memory purge. "Arcee? What's wrong?" Jack cried when Arcee seemed to snap out of it.

 

Arcee looked down at him before shutting her optics, conflicting emotions on her faceplates. "I know who this ship belongs to." She whispered, and Jack could detect an undertone within the statement, but it was gone before he could identify if it was fear… Arcee couldn't be afraid… She's  _never_  afraid!

 

"Arcee to base! I need a groundbridge, ASAP!"

 

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts at the statement, frowning up at his companion. "H-Hey!" He protested, frowning up at her. "Why? Who's ship is this?" He asked, both curious as well as concerned… Arcee was acting strange. Had things changed since he had been in the ranks of the Decepticons? Or was she more affected by whatever she saw in the ship more than he had first realized?

 

"Base do you read?" Arcee demanded, ignoring Jack as she turned away, pacing. "Scrap!" She growled when she received no answer. "Comm link's dead." She stated, more to herself than Jack. "The ship must be transmitting a hypersensitivity scrambler pulse!"

 

Confused and slightly creeped out, Jack followed after her at a trot, more than concerned now. "A-Arcee? Ok y-you're kinda freakin' me out here!" Jack stated, stopping when Arcee did, the femme still not looking down at him. "Wait here." Arcee ordered in a strange tone before she transformed and sped off, leaving a confused simbiote behind.

 

Huffing, Jack sat down on his aft, trying to figure out what the slag was going on with Arcee, and what had she seen in the ship?  _Slag her orders!_  He muttered inwardly, transforming and racing off after her.

 

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

 

Arcee transformed again, looking around at the gouges in the trees around her, frowning deeply… She knew exactly who the ship belonged to, and it frightened her… She looked behind her to make sure that Jack had listened to her… She knew he wouldn't be safe with the owner of the ship either, so she didn't want him involved in her hunt… Besides, this was…  _personal_.

 

Crouching in the dirt, Arcee studied small indents in the ground, which only proved that she was correct… These marks could only be made by one Decepticon, as far as Arcee knew, and she looked up into the distance, narrowing her optics… The tracks weren't that old.

 

Unbidden, a second memory purge came to her.

 

_*Memory*_

 

_Arcee hung from stasis cuffs, struggling to get free. "Ugh!" She gasped, her pedes stuck together by thick webs… The room was dark, but light came from directly above the two-wheeler, blinding her to everything else around her._

 

_Hearing the sound of someone approaching, Arcee looked up, pale purple optics staring back at her from the shadows, light reflecting off of black and gold armour… The sound of a blade of sorts reached her audios, and then servo reached towards her, clawed digits following her faceplates as the Autobot attempted to turn away._

 

_Arcee felt it touch her faceplates and dig into the soft protoform. "Nooooo!"_

 

_*Memory Ends*_

 

Arcee came back to herself, still crouching in the dirt, spark pulsating rapidly as she tried to process her flash back, push away the emotions it was invoking within her, shaking her helm lightly.

 

"Arcee?"

 

The blue and pink Autobot jumped at the sound of Jack beside her, glancing at him before turning away again and transforming. "Follow me." She ordered, driving away into the forest, the cybercat following after her quickly.

 

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

 

Jack raced after his comrade, leaping over logs, concerned with just how fast Arcee was moving, jumping a small cliff and tumbling helm over pedes on the other side, rolling to his pedes and glaring at Arcee. "Really? Was that really necessary?" He demanded in frustration, hackles slightly raised.

 

"Arcee to base." Arcee stated, ignoring Jack as she drove forwards a little more. "Scrap."

 

Having had enough, Jack let out an irritated growl. "Look, I've seen danger before, what's with-" He couldn't finish when Arcee interrupted. "Wait here… I  _mean_  it this time." She ordered, her tone making it clear that there was no arguing.

 

Jack snorted. "So first you shut me out and now you're ditching me?" He demanded, anger and hurt pouring into his EM field as the femme transformed back to bot mode and turned towards him. "I thought I was your partner!" He added, taken aback by the look Arcee gave him. "No, Jack. You're a  _kid._  I only brought you here because this was supposed to be  _no risk_ …" She crouched to look into his optics. "And I wanted to be with you again." She added softly, faceplates saddening before returning to the firm expression she had been wearing since they had discovered the ship. "Got it?"

 

Without waiting for a response, Arcee had turned around, running and transforming before vanishing amongst the trees, her engine sounding for a couple moments before that, too, vanished.

 

Jack frowned and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down as pebbles fell, echoing off the walls as they disappeared into the unknown depths. He snorted before he moved back several paces and ran, jumping for the other side, grabbing on and pulling himself up. "Nice try, Arcee." He smiled as he hurried off in the direction she had gone.

 

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

 

Arcee sped through the trees, alone now and transformed once she was far enough away from Jack, standing up to her full height replacing her right servo with her blaster as she began to search, wary of her surroundings as she went… Not wanting to be jumped.

 

A soft sizzling sound reached the Autobot's audio receptors and she turned to look, blue optics falling on a tree trunk that had been split, a green fluid on it, eating into the organic insides of the tree, smoke rising from it.

 

_*Memory*_

 

_Arcee ran through the wreckage. "Arcee to Delta Team, requesting rendezvous coordinates, do you copy?" She commed as she ran through the rubble of what had once been one of the largest cities on Cybertron, now little more than the perfect image of the destruction of the war._

 

" _Arcee, you lost again?" A voice came over the two-wheeler's comm, causing her to smile. "You're sense of direction could use some improvement." The mech's voice continued, Arcee shaking her helm as she ran, a smile on her faceplates. "So could your_ _aim_   _Tailgate." She responded in an amused tone. "If you had tagged that sniper back at the artillery depot, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand to hand." She added, hopping over a toppled pillar._

 

" _Well… From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead?" Tailgate asked, Arcee slowing in her run as she felt the need to be more cautious now. "Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow by blow. What's your position?" She asked._

 

_Silence fell for barely a klik before Tailgate was speaking again. "We'd be half a klik from the depot due north." He answered. "Think you can find it, partner?" He teased, Arcee snorting. "Trust me, Tailgate, my navigation abilities are way-Ah!" She cried out when something hit her with such force she hit the nearby base support for a bridge, stuck in place, unable to speak as the webbing covered her mouth and kept her from getting free._

 

_Arcee heard someone approaching and had just enough time to see a black and gold spider with pale purple optics approach before her optics were webbed over as well, leaving her in total darkness._

 

_-Later-_

 

_Arcee onlined in a dark, damp room, servos in stasis cuffs and keeping her suspended from the ceiling, her pedes still webbed together to make them almost useless._

 

_Fighting against the webbing and cuffs in frustration for several moments, Arcee let out a frustrated and helpless gasp when a voice spoke up from behind her. "Word of advice… Make yourself comfortable." It taunted as the spider femme walked around in front of her, watching her helpless struggle with an amused smirk._

 

" _You're going to be here a while." The spider continued, reaching out a sharp digit for Arcee's face, the femme attempting to turn away, the digit following her movements and digging into her protoform, cutting a long scratch into it beneath her optic, the protoflesh hissing angrily with the venom from the talon._

 

_*Memory Ends*_

 

Arcee came back to herself, still staring at the tree trunk, still hissing with the venom eating into it… And she realized that if the venom was still so visible, then Airachnid was close…  _VERY_  close.

 

Looking up, Arcee ran up a small hill, optics following a sudden movement as she saw a very familiar black and gold spider making it's way towards a tent, which no doubt held some unsuspecting humans… Without thinking twice, Arcee charged her hated enemy, anger boiling up as she ran, crying out with anger as she jumped at the femme, sending them both flying through the trees and down a cliff, Arcee's back hitting a rock wall.

 

The spider femme recovered and approached as Arcee got back up to her pedes. "Arcee~" The hated voice purred. "A small universe."

 

Arcee glared at her hated enemy. "Too small, Airachnid." She growled, fists clenched as she took up a defensive stance, Airachnid moving around in front of her. "You're  _still_  holding a grudge?" Airachnid taunted, placing a servo to her chassis. "The war's been over for megacycles."

 

"Tell that to the Decepticons!" Arcee responded angrily.

 

Still smirking, Airachnid continued to move around Arcee in a half-circle. "These days I travel solo, in pursuit of my  _new_  hobby." She responded in a sickening tone, Arcee glaring in hatred, remembering how she had entered the strange ship, and found the heads of various creatures being suspended in 'trophy' cases. "I got a look at your souvenire case." She responded coldly.

 

Airachnid was still for a moment before speaking again. "You mean my  _trophies_." She responded, moving closer now. "I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't  _really_  in danger until they meet me." She stated, halting her advance. "And I have a slot reserved for  _human_." The sadistic spider-femme added.

 

Optical ridges lower, Arcee clenched her fists again. " _Not_  going to happen!" She responded, charging her oldest enemy, pouncing onto the spider femme, landing on top of Airachnid and straddling her hips, lifting her fist to punch when Airachnid's eight spider-like legs grabbed her and tossed her back against the cliff face again, Arcee crying out.

 

Standing back up and transforming her servos into blasters, Arcee opened fire on the black and gold femme, who dodged and jumped up between two trees, shooting out a string of web that wrapped around Arcee's forearms, attempting to pull her from her pedes.

 

Bracing her pedes in the dirt, Arcee pulled Airachnid from the tree and engaged her side-arm blades, cutting free of the web before opening fire again, Airachnid responding with her own blaster fire that originated from the palms of her servos.

 

Arcee charged again, jumping up and using a tree to push off of, her pedes smashing into Airachnid's chassis, pinning her to the ground again, blasters engaging as she pointed them for Airachnid's faceplates when the sound of falling pebbles reached her audios and she looked up, optics falling on Jack making his way down the steep hill.

 

Gasping in horror, Arcee didn't notice Airachnid take advantage and hit her across the faceplates, sending her stumbling backwards, giving Airachnid enough time to get up and shoot her web at the stunned Autobot, who smashed into the rocks behind her, held fast by the webbing.

 

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

 

Having seen what happened, Jack raced towards Arcee in his bot-mode, calling her designation as he ran, Airachnid letting out a pleased hiss and turning towards him.

 

Jack saw Arcee cut her left arm free and shoot Airachnid in the back, the spider femme slamming into a boulder and laying stunned, optics closed.

 

"I told you to wait for me!"

 

Jack ran up to Arcee, ignoring her reprimand in favour of making sure that she was alright. "Well partners don't ditch partners." He responded, grabbing at the web and pulling on it in an attempt to free Arcee.

 

"Get this through your head!" Arcee responded angrily. "You're not my partner, you're a liability!" She answered, Jack still attempting to free her from the web. "I don't believe you." He answered, voice bordering on anger as well now. "I can see it in your optics… You're afraid, Arcee. And you're  _never_  afraid!"

 

Jack looked up when Arcee didn't answer, frowning when he saw that she had that distant look in her optics and a spark-wrenching expression on her faceplates and he realized that his words must've caused another memory purge… He shook the Autobot, attempting to make her come out of it, venting and slapping her across the faceplates when that didn't work. "Arcee!" That seemed to bring her back to herself as she looked at him. "You're  _right_  Jack, I am afraid. Of losing you!"

 

Startled, Jack looked up at the femme. Had his kidnapping by Soundwave hurt her? Frightened her? Or was it something else? His optical ridges lowered and he looked up at her, feeling a pained pulse in his spark.

 

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you?" Airachnid spoke from behind them as she approached, an unreadable expression on her faceplates. "We both know what happened to  _Tailgate._  But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter of the passing of  _Cliffjumper_." Airachnid smirked as she moved closer. "At  _some_  point you really have to ask yourself, Arcee… Is it  _them_ , or is it  _me?_ "

 

Jack stood stock still beside Arcee, a frown on his faceplates as the spider femme chuckled and looked at him now. "But what is most interesting to me, is that this is  _Soundwave's_  partner… Have you taken to borrowing them?" Airachnid asked in a taunting tone, and Jack clenched his fist, glaring at her. "I'm not afraid of you." He answered, the femme laughing. "You should be. You see, Ravage… You're creator and I don't…  _Get along_." She hissed, tilting her head sweetly. "Or do you not remember what happened during the Siege of Praxus?"

 

Silence fell before Arcee spoke up again. "Do you get it now Jack?" She demanded, remembering what had happened between Airachnid and the Decepticon TIC… Some of the Autobots had been present in the form of spies to see Soundwave inform the warlord of the Decepticons of Airachnid's treachery… And  _Ravage_  had been the one accredited, since he had found the evidence. "She's isn't interested in me, she's here for  _YOU_!" She cried, Jack startling. "RUN!" Arcee screamed.

 

Jack ran, optics widening as he transformed as he ran, landing on the ground on all fours, spark calling out for Soundwave… His creator… He didn't know why Airachnid was here for him, but it was frightening, and he knew that Soundwave would be able to protect him.

 

Glancing behind him as he reached the top of a steep incline, Jack saw Airachnid coming after him, running over the edge of the incline, Arcee's scream echoing through the forest. " _JAAAAAACK!"_

 

Nearly crying with the fear he felt, Jack raced amongst the trees, dodging and jumping over obstacles, yellow optics wide with fear and desperation when he felt a calming presence in his spark….  _Soundwave_.

 

Jack latched onto the familiar presence within the bond, wanting Soundwave, calling desperately for him to aid him, and he felt the fear and pain pass through his creator's side of the bond, causing Jack to hurt as well… Hearing those cries for help and the fear and desperation within them brought Soundwave's processor back to the first time he had lost his simbiotes, and Jack felt all of them in the bond, frightened as they felt for him.

 

Slowing in his run, Jack stood shaking on all fours, optics shut as he felt the combined pain and fear of his siblings and creators, whimpering softly…. It had darkened considerably by now, and the simbiote knew that Airachnid wouldn't take long to catch up with him… But he didn't know what to do, numbed with pain and fear as he felt Ravage nudge at his processor… ' _Let me out…'_  Ravage whispered in his mind. ' _Allow us to merge together… We are stronger with our combined knowledge… We both know that you can't do this… We both know that we'll die if you try to fend her off.'_

 

Optics shut tightly, Jack struggled to hold control as Ravage was attempting to pull it away. ' _Let me… I will be able to save us… Save Arcee.'_  Ravage whispered within his mind, and Soundwave must've sensed the inward battle, because Jack was suddenly swarmed with feelings of  _support-love-hope-strength…_  And he felt emboldened… No matter what, he would die if he attempted to fight off Airachnid on his own, and so would Arcee… But he and Ravage being merged into one would mean giving up on a part of himself.

 

Something suddenly landed in front of him, Jack lifting his optics before crying out in pain when something cut into the side of his neck, transforming and bringing a servo up to it, feeling the sticky wetness of energon leaking from a wound and he growled, looking up at Airachnid as she laughed and went to strike again, Jack shutting his optics and letting go…

 

Airachnid stopped her attack when the mech Arcee had referred to as 'Jack' looked up, yellow optics shining brightly as he bared his denta and let out a roar, causing the femme to take a step back.

 

Ravage took over Jack as he transformed to his cat mode and pounced, clawing Airachnid across the faceplates and closing his jaws over one of her spider limbs, snapping it in two.

 

Crying out in both anger and rage, Airachnid shot web at the mech, slamming him against a tree, hissing as she approached him now.

 

This was the moment that Jack first felt a real emotion besides anger from Ravage…  _Fear_.

 

' _I'm sorry.'_  Ravage murmured, withdrawing guiltily as Jack felt Soundwave's spike of fear, shutting his optics as Airachnid raised a razor point limb to finish him off, the crash of steel from directly beside him startling the mech.

 

Opening his optics again, Jack watched as Arcee fought off Airachnid, having somehow escaped from the webbing that Airachnid had trapped her with, relaxing against the tree until Arcee returned to release him. "Jack! Jack, are you hurt?" The blue and pink femme asked as she freed him from the webbing, Jack falling onto all fours and ex-venting in relief. "Thanks Arcee." He murmured, looking up at her with a small smile as the sound similar to that of a drill sounded, causing them both to run to where Arcee had left Airachnid, the spider femme drilling through the ground and vanishing.

 

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee shouted after her, clenching her fists. "So much for closure." She muttered, glancing at Jack. "Come on… Let's get back to the base, partner." Arcee smiled faintly, glad that she had helped Jack relax from his earlier anger, and that he seemed to have become comfortable with her like they had been before.

 

"Partner, huh?" Jack asked with a smirk, placing a servo on his hip and cocking his helm at her as they began to make their way out, Arcee comming for a groundbridge. " _Junior_  partner…. I can still pull rank." She responded in a teasing tone, Jack smiling as he pushed feelings of  _relief-safety-love_  through the bond, his family responded with similar pulses… Soundwave adding to it.  _Relief-safety-love…-rescue._


	10. Torn Between Factions

Jack lay in the room he'd been given, facing the wall to avoid looking at Bumblebee or Smokescreen, the other two mechs he had to share a room with.

 

The base was huge for humans, but for the autobots it was a little crammed, so they had to make due. Arcee, Ratchet and Optimus were the only ones that had assigned rooms solely for themselves. Bulkhead shared with Wheeljack whenever his friend showed up, and from what Jack was learning Ratchet tended to spend a good bit of time in Optimus'.

 

Jack vented a little, trying to keep from crying. He'd been raised thinking he was a normal boy, only to be thrown into a new world when first introduced to the autobots. That had all changed again with his reversion back to Ravage.

 

How was he going to stay here? With his friends? Without Soundwave?

 

Feeling down the bond, Jack found that each of the connections he shared with his siblings were muted. Good, they were sleeping. Frenzy shifted on the other side of the bond, Jack sending soothing pulses to keep his brother from waking up.

 

Jack waited for a bit before gathering the courage to nudge at Soundwave's side of the bond. It was unresponsive, and the young mech assumed his creator was recharging when he received a short pulse. _Patience-love-patience._

 

Yes. Soundwave still planned on rescuing him.

 

But that was just the thing... Jack wasn't sure he  _wanted_  to be rescued. Why would he when he was amongst his friends? When Megatron would no doubt be waiting to obliterate him for his disobedience of the warlord's orders to kill Ratchet.

 

 _You should've killed him_. Ravage hummed spitefully, Jack shutting his optics tiredly, curling up a little tighter beneath the cooling blanket.

 

"Can't sleep?"

 

Jack half rolled to look over his shoulder, blue optics shimmering faintly in the darkness over by Smokescreen's berth. "No." He responded in a whisper, not wanting to wake up Bumblebee.

 

There was the sound of shifting as Smokescreen got up, moving over to drop himself down on the edge of Jack's berth.

 

"What's going on, teach?" Smokescreen asked, a little smile touching his lips in the dim light from their optics. "Is it the berth? I told Ratch we needed better berths." The praxian joked, doorwings flicking slightly in jest.

 

Jack smiled faintly up at the other mech. "No... I just. Miss Soundwave." He hesitantly admitted, averting his optics from Smokescreen's, the young elite guardsmen frowning a little as he tilted his head. "What's wrong with that?" The tricoloured mech asked quietly.

 

Turning his helm to look back at Smokescreen, Jack frowned. "Because he's a decepticon. I-I worked with _you guys_. The decepticons were the bad guys! Now I find out I've been one of them the whole time! Find out that Ratchet  _killed_  me. That I almost killed  _Optimus_."

 

Smokescreen nodded seriously. "He is your creator, Jack... You share a bond with him." He stated, the other shaking his helm. "So? I share a bond with my mom... But I don't miss her as much as I do Soundwave. Does that make me bad?" Jack asked, voice breaking.

 

"No, Jack, it doesn't make you bad." Smokescreen responded in a low whisper. "See, the bond you share with Soundwave is much different than a bond two humans share. Think of it this way," the larger mech thought for a moment how to best explain the bond. "For humans, think of an apple tree. The apple and the tree both share something in common, and they are connected by the stem of the apple."

 

The praxian paused to make sure he had Jack's attention before continuing. "That apple can be picked, but will it change the fact that it came from that tree? No. They have a connection, but it's a faint one. It'll fade away eventually, just like when you get your final upgrades and find a sparkmate."

 

Jack smiled in amusement. "It's called a wife, Smokescreen. I'd marry a girl, and she'd be my wife." The young mech's smile faded. He'd hoped to perhaps marry Sierra one day.

 

"Hold on," Smokescreen responded with a grin, "I'm not finished."

 

Settling back against the berth, Jack nodded for the praxian to continue.

 

"Alright. So now your bond with Soundwave. Remember that the bond between yourself and Soundwave was already in place before you were given to June. It may have prevented you from forming a stronger bond with her." Smokescreen stated slowly, thinking over each word. "Unlike the faint bond of the apple and the tree, imagine you make yourself a glass of that yellow stuff. It's kinda sweet and sour?"

 

The guardsmech looked down at Jack expectantly, who gave a small laugh. "Lemonade?" He questioned, Smokescreen grinning. "Yeah. So imagine you make yourself a glass of lemonade. You put the lemon and water in it and the sugar. But then you decide you don't  _want_  the sugar in there. Can you separate it?"

 

Jack frowned deeply, shaking his helm slowly as he thought it over. "That'd be impossible." He responded, Smokescreen nodding quickly. " _Exactly_. See, the sugar is completely dissolved in the juice and water. There's no way you could ever separate them. Perhaps add more water to weaken it, but then you'll also be weakening both the taste of the sugar as well as the lemon. Understand?"

 

Nodding, Jack smiled widely. "I see what you're saying... That my bond to Soundwave can weaken, but it can't be broken?" He asked, the tricoloured praxian shrugging. "Creator-Creation bonds always exist. If the creation takes a bondmate then his bond to his creator will weaken so that he could love his sparkmate as he can. It'll always be there, just... Weaker."

 

Jack relaxed now, feeling so much better knowing that he did love his human mother, and that there wasn't some part of her that had despised her in any way as he'd feared. "You should be a prime, Smokescreen." The dark-coloured simbiote smiled.

 

Laughing, Smokescreen shook his helm. "I doubt that'd ever happen. Besides, I think we'd all like Optimus to hang around for quite a bit longer." The taller mech laughed a little in amusement. "Anyways. Try and recharge, ok? Loving Soundwave isn't a bad thing. Besides, you'll always be Jack."

 

His previously improved mood plummetted again, Jack grabbing onto Smokescreen to keep him from leaving. "One more question!" He pleaded, embarrassed with how he sounded like a child begging their parent to stay up past their bedtime.

 

Smokescreen smiled and sat back down. "Man I like being the teach. Shoot."

 

"I can hear Ravage. Like in my head." Jack blurted, shaking his helm. "I know it sounds silly, but I'm afraid he'll make me like him. I saw the memory purges. He just walked past dead s-sparklings! Like it was nothing! I've watched him kill mechs and femmes. I don't want to be that, but I can't be Jack anymore either." The youth stated, voice cracking as he tried to keep from crying.

 

"Hey. Hey, teach. It's alright." Smokescreen patted Jack's shoulder awkwardly, unsure of what to do now that his friend was upset.

 

"I don't  _want_  to be a  _killer_ , Smokescreen!" Jack cried, the praxian shushing him, not wanting to wake Bumblebee up. "Jack, listen to me. You are  _not_  Ravage. Just the fact that you've never heard of or from him until now proves that. You're Jack."

 

Shaking his head vigorously, Jack tried to fight the tears welling up. "He's  _changing_  me. I let him take over when we saw Airachnid that time... He was ready to kill her and I was going to let him." The youth admitted, shaking.

 

He felt better now that it was out in the open.

 

Smokescreen vented softly. "How you turn out depends entirely upon you, Jack." The praxian stated gently, placing a servo on the simbiote's shoulder. "Maybe you're wrong. Maybe you'll change him. You're his second chance, Jack. War ruins bots. Megatron didn't always used to be that bad. It was the war that changed him, and I'd bet everything I got that the same's with Ravage... You can make him feel again. Let him know what it feels like to love and trust."

 

Jack looked up at the larger mech with wide, tear-filled optics. "You think so?" He asked in a soft tone, Smokescreen nodding. "Thanks, Smokescreen." Jack murmured, sitting up to hug the larger mech as tightly as he could.

 

Hugging back, Smokescreen waited for Jack to pull away before standing. "Hey. Green for go."

 

A smile broke out on Jack's faceplates, warming the other mech's spark. "Yeah." The youth responded, cuddling under his thermal blankets while Smokescreen crept back over to his own berth to recharge.

 

Feeling recharge approach, Jack welcomed it. There was still the issue how he was supposed to stay with his friends and his creator... Perhaps he could try and figure that out tomorrow. For now, his spark was soothed and pulsed relaxingly in its chambers as the young mech lost himself to recharge.

 

Jack smiled faintly as he followed along behind Bumblebee and Arcee, the yellow scout recounting tales of before the war, when Cybertron had been in her Golden Ages. The stories of towering cities and cybertronians working side by side without a faction symbol between them were glorious.

 

Too bad he had no memory of those times. Or hope for ever seeing Cybertron like that. Not with this war going the way it did. By the end of it, Jack was certain all of his close friends and family would be offline.

 

No one would survive the war. At least not enough to rebuild and repopulate Cybertron.

 

"You alright, Jack?" Arcee questioned, the simbiote looking up at her and nodding with a small smile. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about something." The smaller cybertronian responded.

 

The tall femme offered another smile as she continued on behind Bumblebee, the scout still waving his servos animatedly as he continued a story Jack had long since been distracted from.

 

Jack vented as he padded along behind the taller two, stopping when he felt a flicker in his spark. The bond felt stronger... A  _lot_  stronger.

 

Frowning, the young mech looked around, tail flicking in nervousness. Was Soundwave nearby? Jack was certain he was, specifically when Ravage stirred in the back of his consciousness, waking from his slumber.

 

Looking ahead at the other two autobots, Jack considered warning them or not. Should he warn them that he suspected Soundwave was close? Or should he wait until Soundwave made an appearance? If he wasn't just being foolish, and his creator was back on the warship thousands of miles away with another few thousand up in the air.

 

Jack made a decision and opened his mouth to inform Arcee of his suspicions when a red and black minicon appeared, jumping down from a large boulder, slamming into the ground with enough force for it to shake, throwing both Arcee and Bumblebee backwards a few feet.

 

Glancing at his downed companions, Jack dug his claws into the earth beneath him to try and hold on until the tremors passed. "Rumble!" Jack shouted, armour rattling from the force of the shaking ground beneath him.

 

The red and black simbiote looked up with a grin, visor alight with mischief, Frenzy jumping out of the trees nearby. But it was Soundwave that attracted the attention of those present, the larger mech dropping down from the sky.

 

"Soundwave!" Arcee cried, the tall mech's visored helm swinging towards the two-wheeler before looking back down at Jack. "Ravage, functional?"

 

Stunned, Jack nodded a little and transformed, Frenzy hurrying over to help him back up.

 

Bumblebee attacked first, jumping towards Soundwave with a swift kick towards the decepticon's helm, Soundwave easily evading it, grabbing a hold of the scout's pede to toss him aside into the trees.

 

"Soundwave! Soundwave don't!" Jack pleaded as Arcee pounced at the lithe jet, Soundwave ducking under it, turning rapidly to grab a hold of the back of the autobot's helm, swinging the femme into the air.

 

Fearful for Arcee's safety, Jack watched her twist in the air to land in a nearby body of water, vanishing.

 

Cybertronians didn't need to breath, but that didn't stop Jack from fearing for the autobot's wellfare.

 

Bumblebee was trying his best to ward of Soundwave, the TIC advancing steadily, blocking and dodging every blow the younger mech could throw at him until he managed to get a hold of Bumblebee.

 

Soundwave pinned the young mech to the rock face, slim digits wrapped around the camero's neck cabling, the decepticon's hip pressed against Bumblebee to keep the smaller from kicking out, one servo captured in his free one.

 

The two were looking at each other before Soundwave let out a low rumble and began to squeeze, panic flashing through the baby-blue optics as Bumblebee recalled the horrors that had happened in a similar situation, when he'd lost his voicebox to Megatron.

 

Jack stared in disbelief before finding his senses, shaking Frenzy off. "No, Soundwave! Please Soundwave you have to let him go!" Jack pleaded in desperation, trying to wedge himself between the purple and yellow mechs, yellow optics wide with fear.

 

It must've been the pulse of terror passing through the bond that pulled Soundwave from his attack on Bumblebee, the visored helm turning to locate Jack before he pulled away.

 

Bumblebee made a pitiful noise, dropping to all fours as one servo felt for cabling of his neck, a couple of them sporting indents from Soundwave's digits.

 

Jack immediately dropped down beside Bumblebee, trying to make sure the scout was alright.

 

' _I'm_   _fine_.' Bumblebee managed amidst the wheezing of his vents.

 

"C'mon, Rav... It's just an autobot." Rumble stated, unsure of himself.

 

"No he's not!" Jack responded hotly, the red and black simbiote drawing back a little at the anger in his brother's tone. "He's my  _friend_."

 

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Frenzy butted in.

 

Biting back a retort of how he was 'calm'  _before_  they came along, Jack looked up at Soundwave.

 

Soundwave was watching Arcee climb out of the water nearby, obviously miffed.

 

"What're you gonna do, con? Finish us off or bring us back to your master?" Arcee demanded, Jack wincing a little when Megatron was brought up.

 

There was still the issue of his disobedience to the warlord. Whatever awaited him back on the Nemesis, Jack was sure it wasn't a nice welcome back.

 

"Autobot, defended Ravage from Airachnid. Soundwave, in debt." The tall TIC responded indifferently, Rumble and Frenzy transforming to further enforce the armour on Soundwave's lower legs. "Soundwave, spared life. Arcee and Soundwave, even."

 

Arcee scoffed, glaring at the decepticon. "Yet that didn't seem to stop you from trying to offline Bumblebee!" She responded, pointing at the yellow and black mech still attempting to get up.

 

That cold, visored gaze turned to regard Bumblebee and Jack silently for a moment before turning back to Arcee. "Scout, unharmed. Soundwave, came for simbiote."

 

Jack looked up now. He knew that Soundwave would end up coming for him, but had never truly thought that the decepticon would be willing to go against Megatron's orders... he doubted the warlord had hesitated to inform Soundwave that 'Ravage' was no longer welcome.

 

"Well you can't have him!" Arcee responded sharply, servos clenching into fists again as she readied herself.

 

"No! No, you guys have to stop this!" Jack didn't even realize he was moving until he was standing between Arcee and Soundwave, holding his servos up as if that would ward off their attack.

 

Tension buzzed in the air between Autobots and Decepticon, Jack breaking it in order to try and prevent the fight that was certain to erupt again at any moment. "Soundwave, I'll come with you. Just don't hurt them!"

 

Soundwave and Arcee were both silent, regarding each other as two stalking predators would.

 

" _Please_ , Soundwave. They're still my friends." Jack pleaded once more.

 

"Soundwave, hears Ravage's request. Ravage, must follow." Soundwave ordered, opening a ground bridge back to the warship.

 

Jack looked up at Soundwave with sadness in his optics before he ran over to Arcee, hugging her legs as tightly as he could before pulling back to look up into her faceplates. "I'll come back to you." He whispered softly.

 

A klik passed, then Jack turned away and followed after Soundwave back through the groundbridge.

 

He didn't look back once.


	11. Choices

"Lord Megatron: unaware."

 

Jack stared up at Soundwave in disbelief, the statement striking him down to his very core. It was common knowledge that Soundwave was fanatically loyal, more so than any other decepticon in the warlord's ranks... But could his loyalty to his simbiotes be stronger...?

 

Perhaps then there was a chance of changing his mind.

 

"Why didn't you tell him? If he finds out we'll both be in trouble." Jack responded softly, Ravage humming with agreement from the back of his consciousness. "And I don't want that.

 

The dark, cold visor turned downwards to focus on the shorter mech, Soundwave ever silent as he just stared for several moments. "Lord Megatron: would kill Ravage.: The tall, lithe mech responded in a soft tone, again his own voice.

 

Jack vented loudly, crossing his arms over his chassis as he looked up at his creator. "Then I will just remain here? Locked away in your berthrooms until he either finds out or the war ends?" He questioned in a soft tone, wondering if Soundwave had even thought the whole situation out.

 

They were alone. His siblings had all vacated the room upon the start of their conversation, though Jack couldn't tell if it was because Soundwave had sent them out or if it was of their own initiative. Either way, he felt safe to say what he felt needed to be said.

 

"We can't stay here." Jack announced softly, yellow optics downturned as he tried not to look up at the taller mech. "If we do, Megatron has a chance to find out. Then he'll execute the both of us. Who knows what'll be done to the others."

 

Soundwave was silent for several moments before speaking again. "Discovery: imminent. Lord Megatron: will not kill Soundwave or simbiote. Soundwave and Ravage: Indispendable." He responded quietly, as if he was trying to reassure both himself and Jack.

 

Shaking his helm in slight frustration, Jack growled softly. " _NO_ , Soundwave!! Do you not understand? By bringing me here without asking Megatron or informing him, you've betrayed him!" The simbiote shifted uncomfortably at the thought, it still being so new and terrifying to him. Soundwave  _never_  betrayed Megatron!! "In his optics, you have committed  _treason_."

 

The tall mech was standing as still as a statue, the air around them feeling like it was icy cold, Jack shivering in what he couldn't deny to be terror. Things were just so wrong. "He'll kill us both." The younger mech murmured, shutting his optics as he tried to block out the thought of Megatron tearing Soundwave apart, maybe even his younger siblings.

 

"Soundwave, wouldn't allow Lord Megatron to harm simbiotes."

 

"You might have  _no choice_  Soundwave!! You might be  _dead_!" Jack responded loudly, biting his lower lip. It hurt so much, the thought of his creator and siblings being torn away from him again, this time probably permanently. "You know that I want to join the autobots. I don't want to be a decepticon."

 

The silence was more than uncomfortable as Soundwave regarded his creation, the words like a jab to the spark. "Ravage, wish to leave Soundwave?" He questioned softly, afraid to hear the answer.

 

"What? No!" Jack shook his helm in frustration. "Like it or not, Soundwave, there's more of Jack in here than Ravage, and I believe the Autobots are on the right side of the war. Megatron is a tyrant. He'll destroy both earth and my friends without a second thought... You could come with me."

 

Seeing the TIC straighten up, Jack quickly hurried on. "You know it's the only way for us to be together. I don't want to be a decepticon. So if you want to stay here, then I ask that you let me go back to my friends... I don't belong here."

 

The words were obviously painful for Soundwave to hear, the mech looking away as his EM field drew in tight around his frame to keep Jack from teaking it to know what he was thinking.

 

"Soundwave.... Will decide later."

 

Jack deflated as he watched the tall mech turn around and slowly make his way from the room, leaving the saddened mech behind to drop down on a chair and bury his faceplates in his servos. He loved Soundwave. He didn't  _want_  to leave him. Not really. But what else could he do? If his creator made the choice to stay on the Nemesis, there wouldn't be anything else he could do besides find his own way with the autobots and hope they both survived the war.

 

/*\/*\/*\/*\

 

Making such a decision, to decide if he truly wanted to betray Megatron and the Decepticon cause, was one of the hardest decisions Soundwave had ever had to face. Exactly what would his betrayal grant him? Perhaps he could make negotiations with the autobots? Maybe he should just take his simbiotes and leave Earth. Find a neutral system?

 

Soundwave looked over at Jack again, watching the simbiote as he gently cleaned off one of the fully developed protoforms, the tiny cyberbird squawking loudly in indignation.

 

He'd forgotten how Jack looked when he was happy.

 

There was a wide grin on his creation's faceplates as he carefully wrapped up the baby blue cyberbird in an attempt to keep it warm before placing it down next to the other two. Each one looked annoyed at the handling, but they needed to be kept warm now.

 

Soundwave had removed the first one -a cyberbat- from it's canister, showing Jack how to clean it off and place it in the frames they'd both prepared earlier in the cycle before allowing the cybercat his attempt at the other two.

 

"Ravage, well done." Soundwave stated softly, regarding the brood of tiny simbiotes as they ruffled their newly-painted plating, no doubt attempt to get used to their new frames.

 

The deep purple cyberbird was named Garboil while his baby-blue companion was Squawktalk, the final black and red bat-like simbiote had been dubbed Wingthing.

 

"Will they need help feeding?" Jack questioned, solely focused on the tiny simbiotes as they chirped, clicked and squawked.

 

"Energon, must be laid out for them." Soundwave responded, grabbing a cube full of energon in the form of gel shaped into tiny pellets. "New simbiotes, fuel themselves with time." The TIC added, handing the cube to Jack so the panther could place it down before the new additions to their team.

 

Buzzsaw was watching from a beam above, multi-colored optics focused on the 'unwelcome' additions. When he'd been asked what he'd thought, he'd made his distaste known, even if he thought they were cute. Still, his current interest had everyone else aware of exactly what was going through his helm.

 

Laserbeak was already acting like she'd nested them herself, hopping around the three while she crooned softly in reassurance. The others had grown bored rather quickly and vacated the immediate vicinity.

 

"Ravage."

 

Hearing his creator speak, Jack looked up at Soundwave curiously. He hadn't understood why Soundwave had insisted he help him with the three protoforms, but he knew that Soundwave had been distracted lately. Ever since their last conversation a few cycles ago about Jack wanting to stay with the autobots.

 

"Soundwave, wants Ravage happy." The tall mech stated softly, as if there were an internal conflict raging inside of him. "Soundwave, will go with Ravage to autobots. If Autobots accept Soundwave, we will stay."

 

Yellow optics widened as Jack's mouth dropped open, conveying his shock. He hadn't expected Soundwave to decide to accompany him back to the autobots. He'd expected time to pass until they were discovered and Megatron ended their existence. Not this.

 

"If autobots refuse Soundwave's help, Soundwave will take simbiotes to neutral system away from earth." Soundwave continued, looking greatly uncomfortable and -though Jack doubted he'd ever admit it- nervous.

 

"What about the others?" Jack questioned, fearing that none of the other simbiotes would want to come. If they didn't, Jack knew he was the oldest and most capable of taking care of himself without Soundwave even if it did hurt. He'd have to insist he go on alone.

 

"Frenzy, never about Decepticon cause. Only wish, to fight." The masked decepticon responded quietly, hesitating briefly before continuing. "Rumble, short tempered, have difficulty adjusting to autobots. Both, willing to follow Soundwave."

 

Jack took the lack of mentioning of the others as agreement on their part. "We'll take care of them. Nothing will happen to them again." The shorter simbiote responded, Ravage relaxing at those words.

 

Looking at his simbiote, Soundwave felt another flicker of saddened pride. Ravage was different... Thanks to his time raised as the human Jack, he acted more like he did before the war. Hopefully he could save the twins before they got any deeper into their current attitudes.

 

"Soundwave, will leave soon. Preparations, must be made."

 

Jack nodded with a smile and hopped down to hug his creator, EM swirling with emotions ranging from relief to gratefulness.

 

Unknown to both of them, a shadowy figure stood on the other side of the door, listening to every word.  


	12. Treachery

_(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There might be an extra two afterwards, but I'm leaning more towards one. The final/next chapter will be posted some time next week. :) Love ya all!)_

 

It had all been planned out so carefully, down to the very last, most minor of details.

 

Soundwave had split them all up to make it easier for them to avoid capture when he decided the time was right to flee. At least until they found the autobots. Jack knew where to go, but the TIC didn't want to be aware of that sort of information until he was certain no one knew. It would be disastrous if Megatron suddenly suspected something and had Soundwave questioned.

 

Most notably with the cortical patch.

 

Rumble and Frenzy had been sent on a 'mission' to collect intel on the most recent autobot activity. It was put down that they had gone to Germany, but Soundwave had really sent them to California.

 

Laserbeak and the other aerial simbiots had been sent to Utah, though the three newest additions were packed away in Jack's subspace, carefully padded to make sure they wouldn't be jostled around too much. Besides feeling odd, it didn't cause discomfort to Jack.

 

"Jack, must leave now." Soundwave stated softly as he motioned for the simbiot from the door. Having already used his internal groundbridge to send the other two groups out, Soundwave was incapable of using it a third time without substantial re-fueling, something that was monitored and would automatically report if he was taking more rations than should be needed.

 

His fuel levels were in the yellow, far enough above the red that he could survive a bit until they made autobot contact.

 

Soundwave stepped out into the hall and took a moment to look around before he allowed Jack to step out behind him, the cybercat in his bipedal mode as he followed in his creator's wake down the hall towards the upper levels leading to the flight deck.

 

Moving silently, pedes making no noise as they traversed the halls of the Nemesis, gradually making their way up to the flight deck.

 

Jack heard the other mech's approach first, allowing him to dart away into a shadowed corner to conceal himself from detection, waiting for the mech to pass by.

 

"Soundwave."

 

The voice was unmistakeable. The deep baritone, the cultured sense to the words... It was Dreadwing.

 

The TIC stopped in his walk, turning so the elite seeker would see the side of his visored faceplate, waiting for the officer to state what it was that he needed.

 

Jack could teak a sense of nervousness in his creator's field, and he himself held his vents as he waited, unsure of what was about to happen. Dreadwing didn't seem to be aggressive or planning anything, but he seemed restless and almost distressed.

 

"Lord Megatron has need of you."

 

A silence fell before Soundwave turned around to head back down the hall towards the command deck, planning on returning to his current route once Dreadwing was out of sight.

 

"He waits for you on the flight deck."

 

Again a long silence reigned, Soundwave turning fulling to study Dreadwing, the communications officer not liking that revelation. Why would Megatron be on the flight deck? There was no scheduled attack or other such event...

 

Soundwave realized he should've been sticking by his master's side to monitor all happenings. He'd been so distracted with keeping Ravage hidden and planning for their escape and reunion with the autobots.

 

He now had no idea what Lord Megatron was planning.

 

Crouching in the darkness, Jack watched with dimmed yellow optics, spark pulsating fearfully in his chassis. Did Megatron know?

 

"Soundwave, understands. Will meet Lord Megatron there." Soundwave finally spoke up, turning away to continue down the hall towards his original target. All plans of taking Ravage and fleeing the moment they got there were lost when Dreadwing fell in step behind him. Now Soundwave knew something was seriously wrong.

 

Jack hurried after them as quietly as he could move, moving from cover to cover as they made their way up to the flight deck.

 

"Lord Megatron, requests Soundwave's presence?" The officer's monotone questioned from directly behind the warlord, Megatron turning to face the mech. "Indeed I do, Soundwave. I must put some rumors to rest."

 

Soundwave stiffened, visored helm tilted upwards as he regarded his lord. "Soundwave, unaware of rumors."

 

Laughter split the air rushing around them, Megatron laughing though there was no humor to the sound. "That's the first time I've heard you admit being unaware of something." The warlord stated darkly, the laughter lost to the wind as he studied the communications officer. "I would think you would be aware of rumors, Soundwave. Specifically when they're about you."

 

The tension in the air was unmistakable, Dreadwing like a statue at his back while Megatron looked like a predacon raging to be set loose. Soundwave was increasingly concerned about what the elder mech meant. Had Megatron learned of his plans to betray him? It seemed to be the most likely.

 

"Soundwave, requests to be enlightened."

 

Vermillion optics studied Soundwave as if he were a pleasurebot offering his services, dark and searching. Interested, perhaps. "I would think a traitor would know when he plans to betray his Lord."

 

Cold washed over Soundwave's entire frame, the mech struggling to find something to refute the rumors. "Soundwave, denies charges. Soundwave, always loyal to Lord Megatron." The TIC responded, tense and ready.

 

Jack watched with wide optics from the doors that led out onto the flight deck.

 

"Oh I'm well aware of that, Soundwave." The silver warlord responded, his voice dark and unmistakably angry. "That is why I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Where is Ravage?"

 

Soundwave looked up at the mech he'd followed for so long, almost blindly, a fanatic in his loyalty.

 

The silence stretched on before Megatron vented loudly, his heavy frame shifting to the side as he turned away. "If that how it is then."

 

Tense and unsure of what was going to happen, Soundwave opened his mouth in an attempt to somewhat reconcile to the decepticon warlord, if only to make his escape a little cleaner.

 

Jack watched it all as if it were in slow motion, Megatron turning away from Soundwave, Dreadwing quietly reaching back to remove the sword from his back, the blade drawing back in preparation as the light caught the honed edge.

 

He screamed then. Tried to warn his creator.

 

Soundwave heard the cry of his simbiote, the mech turning towards him just as Dreadwing thrust the sword forwards. He gave no cry when the blade tore through his abdomen to protrude out his backstrut, slender digits curling around the blade as he stared up at the angered faceplates of the current SIC. The dark-colored mech attempted to speak, choking on the energon that bubbled up his intake.

 

"As of now, Soundwave, I've ordered for the immediate execution of all of your simbiots upon their return." Megatron spoke up, moving around to stand beside Dreadwing as the seeker ripped the sword away.

 

With the steely intruder vacating his body, Soundwave pressed his digits against the wound, servos and belly sticky with energon. He could only watch as his fuel levels slowly began to tick down towards the red where emergency stasis would follow.

 

The warlord looked up at Dreadwing, the jet's faceplates set in a determined, albeit angry, expression. "Execute him."

 

"NO!"

 

Jack ran across the deck, dropping himself down in front of Megatron, yellow optics wide and brimming with optical lubricant. "P-Please! Have mercy on them, my lord! The fault is mine. I convinced Soundwave to betray you. It's a virus I planted... Please." The simbiote begged, voice tremoring slightly with his fear for his family.

 

"And here's the very mech I've been wasting resources searching for." Megatron rumbled lowly, Dreadwing looking up at the warlord, seemingly unsure of what he was supposed to do now. "A mech that was brought aboard my warship without my knowledge." The crimson optics turned onto Soundwave again, the TIC swaying slightly, seemingly delirious as he came closer to losing consciousness.

 

He didn't speak a word as Megatron leaned over him, thick digits wrapping around one of the helm spikes to jerk the purple mech's helm back, the other servo coming to scrape against the side of the mech's helm.

 

Jack could only watch helplessly as claws dug into the seam where visor met helm, the silver warlord tearing it free while Soundwave convulsed with the pain, only the grip on his helm keeping him from pulling away as broken connectors sparked.

 

Tiny prickles of fear and pain came to Jack through the bond, the simbiote immediately recognizing those of his siblings as he sent pulses of reassurance and affection. He couldn't let them know what was happening. He could feel the exact same pulses coming to him from Soundwave.

 

Megatron seemed to be more interested in studying his TIC's faceplates. Faceplates that had been concealed from him for eons, way back when they'd last fought together in the Pits in Kaon. They were no doubt handome, or had possibly been once. Burning marred the left side of the groaning mech's faceplates, surrounding the white optic and pulling the corner of Soundwave's lips into a pained grimace. Because his optics were white instead of the usual colored optics they took in way more light, making it painful for the mech to be out in the sunlight without his visor.

 

"To know these scars are without purpose now," Megatron whispered cruelly, tracing over the ruined protoflesh with a single claw, leering. "You're without purpose now. I think I'll destroy your filthy spawn and imprison you. Let you watch their deaths over and over again until you go insane." The warlord threatened, pushing the slim mech aside.

 

Energon had pooled around Soundwave's knees now, the mech having trouble staying upright as he tried to keep the energon from flowing. Fuel levels were nearing the red with terrifying speed.

 

"Execute Ravage. I'll deal with the others when they return." Megatron ordered, turning away as he headed back towards the doors that led into the Nemesis. "Have Soundwave repaired."

 

Jack had tears streaming freely down his cheekplating now as he crawled closer to Soundwave, afraid to touch him. His creator looked like he was trying to say something, a bloodied servo reaching for him.

 

Sobbing as Dreadwing's shadow fell over him, Jack apologized over and over again as he attempted to stop Soundwave's bleeding, his own servo growing sticky with the blue fluids as he pressed it against the wound.

 

"May you redeem yourself in the well, simbiot." Dreadwing spoke from above him, but Jack could only lean his helm against Soundwave's side as he cried.

 

It was all his fault.

 

As the sword descended, Jack feared he would lose his life and never know what became of his siblings or creator, but there was a sickening, wet  _thunk!_  above him, then Soundwave was crying out again, Jack opening his optics to see Dreadwing's sword wedged in the TIC's arm.

 

Dreadwing snarled and ripped the sword back, preparing to deliver a second blow, but Soundwave grabbed a hold of Jack and rolled to his pedes, taking to a stumbling run as Dreadwing pursued him.

 

Sensitive white optics streamed tears from the pain of the light intake, and Soundwave could barely see where he was going, only that his pede found air and he was falling.

 

Jack clung to Soundwave desperately as they free fell through the air, the simbiot whimpering as Soundwave quickly set up coordinates and a bridge opened beneath them, fuel levels jumping directly to red as they passed through.

 

The air around them turned cold as they entered the air above the snowy himalayan mountains, Jack's helm twisting to see the ground coming up fast before he looked up at Soundwave as the larger mech curled around him tightly. "Soundwave...?" He asked, though no answer came as they imacted with the mountainside with a sickening crunch.

 

Warnings popped up as Soundwave lost consciousness, curled around his simbiot so he had taken the brunt of the crash, Jack wriggling and calling for him, his creation's voice getting further and further away.

 

The last thing he heard was Jack's keen.


	13. Rescue

_(A/N: Well it didn't come out when I said it would. I apologize, but school is just heavy for me. Love you all! Enjoy this chapter! There will be a short epilogue afterwards, but that's it. :)_ _)_

 

Jack squirmed as he tried his best to get out from under Soundwave, the TIC's heavier weight bearing down on the simbiot, effectively pinning him against the ground. Unconscious as he was, Soundwave couldn't do anything to help Jack get out from under him, nor could he comfort his creation.

 

Desperation was overwhelming Jack as he fought the tears from continuously streaming down his face. "Soundwave? Soundwave!"

 

The cold Himalayan winds chilled Jack to the core of his frame, Soundwave protecting him from the most brutal winds, but none of that mattered to the distressed mech. Not when he was unable to help his creator.

 

Then he heard it.

 

Freezing, Jack listened again, golden optics wide as he waited, trying to hear above the howling wind. It came again, the soft sound of voices from somewhere upwind. Craning his helm, Jack blinked as he tried to pick up on them. Was it decepticons? Humans? Either could prove disastrous.

 

Another gust of wind brought the voices to him again, and Jack was able to recognize them.

 

Arcee.

 

_/Why do we have to be out here again?/_

 

Arcee vented softly, turning to give Bumblebee an annoyed look. "How many times did Ratchet already tell you that?" The two-wheeler questioned. "Ratchet picked up Jack's signal around here. We need to find him and try and bring him back to base."

 

 _/What if he's gone now? What if Soundwave is with him?/_  Bumblebee bleeped questioningly, his older companion rolling his optics as she made her way down a steep, snowy incline. "He's here. Soundwave sends them out scouting, remember? Jack is most likely by himself."

 

The two travelled in silence, Bumblebee moving more slower than Arcee, the smaller autobot nimble and lighter, allowing her to move over the constantly shifting snow at a faster pace.

 

It wasn't long before the camero broke the silence again.  _/Arcee?/_

 

Stopping in a crouch, servo up to shield her optics as she looked over the snow, Arcee intentionally didn't look in the other's direction. "What, Bee?"

 

_/Jack isn't alone.../_

 

Jerking around, Arcee fixed the larger autobot with a grim look. "Where is he?" She quesitoned, moving up alongside the black and yellow mech whom was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking downwards.

 

Arcee froze when she saw the large, dark shape farther down, crumpled in the snow, half covered by the white particles with the blowing winds.

 

Jack's faint cries reached her now.

 

"What is that?" Arcee demanded, though she didn't even wait for a response, the blue femme hopping down onto a ledge below, trying to climb down as quickly as she could without losing her grip and falling. Bumblebee followed closely behind her, a symphony of beeps and blips showing how worried he was for Jack.

 

Jack's voice got louder the closer they got, and Arcee finally jumped down the rest of the way, landing hard in the snow as she looked up, energon running cold when she realized what the dark shape had been...  _Soundwave_.

 

Pinned beneath Soundwave, Jack could see very little of the snowy world around him, the mech trying to shield his faceplates whenever the winds grew strong enough to blow snow into his faceplates.

 

The wait was agonizing, Jack's calls for aid being ripped away the moment they left his lips, the winds howling woefully as if they wanted to conceal him and prevent help from locating him and Soundwave. So when Arcee called back, Jack felt a flicker of relief.

 

"Arcee!"

 

Jack heard the crunch of snow underfoot as someone approached from behind, the simbiot trying to turn his helm to see, but Soundwave's larger frame obscurred his view.

 

"Jack! Jack what happened?!" Arcee cried as she came into sight around Soundwave's still form, her blue optics taking in the way the Decepticon TIC lay, twisted to lie half on his side, arms wrapped tightly around Jack, the snow beneath the two blue with energon.

 

"Megatron found out Soundwave was going to join the Autobots!" Jack rushed to explain as Bumblebee also appeared, the two larger autobots pushing Soundwave onto his side so Jack could wriggle out from underneath him. "I don't know how! We were careful!"

 

The tears started streaming as Jack half crawled over to Soundwave, trying to shake him awake, whimpering softly. "You have to save him! Please Arcee! He was going to be an autobot!" Jack pleaded desperately, turning his bright yellow optics up onto the femme to try and portray his helplessness and need.

 

"Jack... We can't just bring him in, he-"

 

Jack shook his helm violently, fear flickering through him. "Please, Arcee! He can't do anything! He's injured!" The black-colored mech begged, pulling Soundwave's helm into his lap as if trying to soothe the unconscious mech. "He was going to become an autobot..."

 

Over the simbiote's helm, Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged glances to one another, the yellow and black scout looking at her with an easily readable expression. He thought it would be best to bring Soundwave.

 

Crossing her arms over her chassis, Arcee motioned to Bumblebee. "Comm the base. Tell Ratchet to get ready for Soundwave, and ask for Bulkhead to come and help us carry him." She finally ordered, though she still wasn't sure about it being a good idea. How could she tell Jack that Soundwave could possibly be using him?

 

It was hard to believe a decepticon like Soundwave would give up everything, even if it was for his simbiote...

 

A colorful vortex came to life directly behind them, Bulkhead approaching at a quick -but clumsy- gait, the wrecker staring in surprise. "Soundwave? We're going to bring Soundwave into the base?" The green mech questioned, looking at the other two in disbelief as Jack stared up at them hopefully.

 

Arcee nodded. "Soundwave wishes to defect. Get him to Ratchet before he can bleed out." The two-wheeler ordered, Bulkhead giving her a last long look before moving over to scoop the unconscious mech into his arms, lumbering back through the groundbridge just as quickly as he'd come.

 

 _/Are you alright, Jack?/_  Bumblebee beeped softly, the simbiote looking up at him with a stricken look before nodding. "Y-yeah... He's gonna be ok, right?"

 

Stepping up, Arcee gave a nod. "Don't worry, Jack. Ratchet's dealt with everything you can think of. Soundwave will be fine." She responded, her voice a lot more confident than she really felt about the situation.

 

Nodding, Jack got up to his pedes, shaking a little. "I missed you." He said in a shaky tone, wrapping his arms around the two-wheeler as he gave another hiccuping sob.

 

"We've missed you too, Jack."


End file.
